Tiny Snippets In Time
by TheHouseWitch
Summary: Sometimes the smallest moments take up the most room in your heart. Collection of moments between House and Cuddy in no particular order. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**_ No copyright infringement intended. Everything belongs to its respectable owners. I'm merely borrowing.

_**A/N:**_ Sometimes I get ideas that I can't ignore. This time I wanted to break the typical storyline form, and just write tiny snapshots that view moments in House and Cuddy's lives.

Here you will read some of these moments. I'm not necessarily writing about them during their relationship, and some of these moments will be realistic or absolutely absurd, and some will make you sad and some will make you happy. But what they have in common is that they're all about House and Cuddy's relationship in all its glory, both the ups and the downs.

Some 'chapters' will include three or more short stories, and some will only include one longer, it just depends on the story.

This is very different from my other fics, and I hope that you'll enjoy this.

Please feel free to leave a review.

* * *

**Tiny Snippets In Time**

_Sometimes the smallest things take up the most room in your heart_

_**I**_

_** Terminal Love**_

The airport was abuzz with people coming from different locations, everyone going their own way. The air smelled like coffee and that unidentifiable distinct smell that could only be related to airports.

Both Cuddy's sat in the arrival isle where they waited patiently on the uncomfortable chairs in the waiting area. The elder Cuddy sipped on her coffee while observing the people walking by. Occasionally she would glance at her watch, and breathe out a subtle sigh. From time to time her eyes would subconsciously glance towards the arrival gate and watch as loved ones greeted each other with hugs and kisses. When she would see couple embrace in a passionate kiss her hand would reach for the pendant around her neck, and she would toy with the chain absentmindedly. Her eyes would slightly glaze before she would turn her head away and take a sip of her coffee. She wasn't much for public show of affection, but she couldn't deny that it was unbelievably romantic.

She couldn't help but think that House would absolutely hate it.

The smaller Cuddy wasn't as interested in the surrounding people. Her green grey eyes were fixed on the arrival gate. She kicked her feet back and forth in a boring manner. She tugged at her pink sweater, which she had proudly picked herself alongside the blue and green striped leggings, much to her mother's distaste. Although the older Cuddy would never say so to her daughter's face, she didn't quite agree to her choice of wardrobe, but Rachel had been so happy with her choice that she didn't have the heart in telling her to change. So both Cuddy's sat there, both sharing the mixed feeling of boredom and excitement.

Cuddy glanced at her clock, and sighed heavily. She looked over at Rachel who kept swinging her legs back and forth, jiggling her head while she sung.

"I'm a pirate, I'm a pirate, I'm a pirate. Yes I am." She sung the jolly tune breathlessly. Cuddy noticed that nearby people were eyeing them, some giving them warm smiles as they went. She smiled awkwardly back, and leaned into her chair. She glanced at her clock one last time.

_Where is he?_

She thought to herself. She stood up and glanced at Rachel who didn't move from her seat. Without keeping her eyes off of her daughter she went towards the screen where the arrivals were listed.

Her eyes tracked the long list of arrivals and stopped by London, Heathrow, and the blinking _landed_ behind it. It had been thirty minutes since the plane landed and he hadn't even called. Maybe he had missed the flight…

Cuddy sighed again, and returned to Rachel who looked curiously at her mother.

"Mama, when is Howse coming?" She asked her.

"He'll be here any minute." _Or I hope so_, she thought to herself.

"Let's check if we see him." Cuddy stood up and took Rachel's hand and together they walked where a group of people stood and waited for their loved ones step out of the exit.

Suddenly Rachel cried out and started to jump up. Cuddy followed her gaze and her heart fluttered in her chest.

There he was.

He looked tired and travel worn but fine. She let out a breath, and waved at him.

House walked towards them pushing a trolley in front of him.

"Hi." She said and stepped into his embrace. She could see him glare at the people who were watching them. She wasn't much for public display of affection but she didn't mind because she hadn't seen him in a week, and she _had _missed him terribly. She placed her hand on the back of his neck and brought her lips to his. She felt him tense against her, but soon he melted into the kiss and started to respond to her. They finally broke the kiss.

"Anyone miss me?" He asked teasingly.

"What makes you think that?" She said sheepishly.

They grinned at each other, but the moment was broken when they felt someone tug on their clothes. They looked down at Rachel who stared at them with wide eyes.

"Howse, what's this?" She pointed towards something fluffy that peaked out of the duty free shop bag that lay on the trolley.

"Oh that." He said awkwardly and drew out a fluffy teddy bear. Rachel's eyes widened like saucers when he handed her the teddy.

"Here you go kid."

The girl grabbed the teddy and hugged it to her chest.

"You didn't have to do that." Cuddy said apprehensively.

"Well I saw it and well…you know." He muttered awkwardly. Cuddy smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you." She whispered.

"Let's get out of here." He muttered, and Cuddy nodded her head. She took Rachel's hand, and placed her other hand on House's, and together they walked out of the airport.

* * *

_**II**_

_**The Last Rose**_

Cuddy sat by her desk, and shuffled through her paperwork. Her eyes drifted towards the clock on the wall, and she sighed heavily. It had been a long, and hard day. She wanted nothing more than to get home and take a nice bath before curling up with a good book by the fire. Her head turned to the mountain load of paperwork that needed to be finished for the next day, and she knew that she would never be able to enjoy the evening. Sometimes she just wanted to stop caring for just a second and ignore her job. Most of the times she loved her job, but right then she wanted nothing more than to just go home and have a time for herself. She sighed and poured herself back into the work she was doing.

She had managed to pour herself into the work when she heard a very familiar sound of heavy footsteps and cane clacking approach her office.

She wasn't sure whether this visit was welcome or not.

The door opened at the exact same time her eyes looked up to meet the familiar sight of the hunched figure that belonged to House. She eyed him suspiciously when she noticed that his left hand was held behind his back. What was he up to now?

She braced herself for the upcoming prank or banter. Usually she enjoyed his little visits, although she would never ever admit it to anyone.

"Aren't you supposed to be home by now?" She asked him and yanked her head towards the clock on the wall.

"Actually I was dealing with my minions. The elimination has just taken place." He said proudly. Cuddy rolled her eyes, his little game was getting ridiculous.

"Don't you want to know who got eliminated?"

"No, not really." She said disinterested. "House. I have a lot of work to do, and I'm tired so if you're here to piss me off just get it over with so I can go home at a reasonable hour." She said tiredly.

House didn't say anything, and she actually started to believe that he was going to leave her alone, until he stepped forward. He didn't stop until he had reached her desk.

"Lisa Cuddy." He said ostentatiously and with a dramatic flare he extended out a pink peony. She stared at it in disbelief. If there was anything she had expected it was not this.

"Will you accept this rose?" His voice was low and husky.

She laughed in spite of herself. Her sparkling eyes met his, which looked at her expectantly. She expected to see the familiar spark of wit in his blue orbs, but she found none. In fact he looked like he was dead serious. Their eyes locked for longer than necessary.

"Why are you giving me this?" She finally asked him curiously.

House shrugged, and she could see his trademark smirk appear on his lips.

"I just felt like it."

She had nothing to say to that, and he knew it. She knew his game, and she was not going to accept defeat.

She raised her eyebrows, and pursed her cherry painted lips. Oh so slowly she moved forward and extended her hand out. She never took her eyes off his, and smoothly she took the flower out of his grip. He watched her every move with a hint of confusion and curiosity.

"Thank you." She muttered.

"You're welcome."

She wasn't sure whether she heard correctly, but trusted that it wasn't just her imagination.

Then his gaze turned serious, and suddenly she felt like his eyes were boring into her soul. She felt warmth spread through her body like electricity. She could swear that he had moved forward, and so did she. Their eyes were locked in a burning battle of passion and power, and she found herself wish that it wasn't their eyes but their lips that were battling.

Then the magic was gone just as quickly as it had arrived, as he turned around and strutted away. She exhaled a breath she didn't show she had been holding, and watched his hunched figure limp away from her.

Then he turned around, and the wit had returned in his eyes.

"You know what they say about the last rose."

He didn't wait for her to remark, and disappeared out of the door, leaving her dumbstruck.

Her eyes turned to the pink petals of the flower, and the corners of her lips turned up in a glowing smile. She placed the flower on her desk, and continued to work like nothing had occurred, although she couldn't quite get rid of that smile.

* * *

**III**

**Routine**

The clock struck six in the Cuddy household, and the beeping of the alarm erupted like a bomb through the entire house. At least, that was how it sounded in House's ears. He had been comfortably locked in the warmth of soft blankets and Cuddy's body, which was pressed against him in a tangled embrace.

He heard her fumble blindly for the alarm. Finally the sound was turned off, and he felt Cuddy swift in the bed. He grabbed her waist and nestled his face in her neck and inhaled her scent.

"Stay." He whispered into her ear.

"No." She moaned, and tried to untangle herself from his grip, but he tightened his grip on her.

"House." She chastised him. "I have to get ready." She whined.

"You look perfect just the way you are." He muttered into her neck, and felt her muscles twitch into a smile.

"Really? I beg to disagree." She said drily. He looked up and looked at her face. Her creamy skin glowed from the light that streamed through the curtains. Her dark hair fell in unruly curls that brushed past her slender shoulders. There was not a drop of makeup on her face, and he loved it.

She looked gorgeous…radiant, absolutely breathtaking to him.

He made a face, and shuddered in horror.

"God, you're right you do look awful."

She swatted his arm, and used the opportunity to sit up. She stretched, and stood up, he whined when the warmth of her body left him. She looked over her shoulder and smirked at him.

He fell back onto the mattress, and closed his eyes. He listened to the sounds coming from the bathroom, the cackling sound of water as she turned on the shower, and the opening and closing of drawers.

House would never admit it to a soul (he had to maintain his reputation), but he actually didn't dislike mornings as much as he let on. In fact he loved to wake up feeling Cuddy's warm body up close to his, and he loved to stay in bed and listen to her march around the house getting ready for the day.

Her morning routine was always consistent. He would never call Cuddy predictable, because in truth, she was always unpredictable, but when it came to this she always stuck to her routine.

He could foresee every move she made, everything was memorized to detail. He could envision her later a shampoo in her hair, and melt into the warm water surrounding her.

He almost fell in a trance like state, his thoughts staying with her. He was in between sleep and wake when he felt something wet hit his face. He opened his eyes and met her steel blue eyes. Her ringing laughter rang in his ears and he grimaced. She giggled and kissed his nose, then his forehead until she landed on his lips.

"I was asleep." He mumbled against her lips.

"I know." She answered in between kisses. He placed his hands on her hips and subtly began to tug at the towel that was wrapped around her body.

"Don't even think about it." She growled against his lips, and moved his hands away.

"You're no fun." He breathed. She pouted, but shifted away from him.

"I'll be late."

He watched her remove her towel playfully and jump into the walk-in closet. She appeared minutes later wearing a straight black pencil skirt, a cream colored shirt that was tucked under the skirt. She adjusted the collar in the mirror by the vanity. She started to blow dry her hair, and swirl a brush masterfully as she blew the strands of hair. He was mesmerized by her moves that were so delicate, so graceful. After she had blow-dried her hair she started to apply mascara on her lashes, and peach lipstick on her lips. When she was satisfied with her appearance she faced him and smirked when she saw his expression.

"See anything you like?" She winked at him.

"Always."

She giggled and put her shoes on, and looked at him lovingly.

"I'm going to check on Rachel."

He rolled his eyes. He swung his leg over the bed, and started to massage his leg. That was his routine.

He didn't need to take usual morning showers, or eat breakfast, or get dressed, but this was something he was forced to do every single morning.

He heard Cuddy's voice across the hallway. "Hi baby, time to wake up."

Slowly he stood up and picked up his jeans off the floor where he had dropped them last night along with a wrinkled blue shirt. He limped out of the room, down the hallway and into the kitchen where both Cuddy's were already seated.

Cuddy was helping Rachel with her breakfast.

"No honey, you eat with this part of the spoon." Cuddy turned her spoon around so she was holding it correctly.

House resisted the urge to roll his eyes, that kid was an idiot. He poured himself a cup of coffee and plopped down beside Cuddy.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" Cuddy asked him worriedly.

"Not hungry." He groaned. The truth was that his leg was hurting more than usual, and he had no appetite at all.

"Okay." Cuddy muttered, and took a bite of her fruit. He appreciated that she never pressed him even though she wanted badly to help him, but the reality was that there was nothing she could do.

Cuddy looked at the watch and gasped.

"I'm getting late, and Marina isn't here yet." She exclaimed.

"I'll watch her until Marina get's here." He offered. Cuddy looked at him in surprise, and he could swear that he saw her eyes glisten slightly.

"Really?"

"Yeah, go before I change my mind."

"Thank you." She kissed him chastely on the lips and picked up her briefcase.

"You better be on time, and don't forget that you have clinic duty at three o'clock." She said hurriedly while she buttoned her coat, and slipped a scarf over her neck.

"Rachel be good to House until Marina gets here, okay?"

Rachel nodded her head, and kissed her mommy on the cheek.

"Okay see you later. Love you." She called on her way out.

House turned his head to Rachel who brought the wrong end of the spoon to her lips. He rolled his eyes, and took the spoon out of her hand turning it around before handing it back to her. Rachel gave him a toothy grin and dug the spoon into her oatmeal. He watched her eat while he finished his coffee.

Maybe their mornings were awfully predictable, and boring, but after so many lonely mornings he didn't mind the predictability. At least he could be sure to wake up with her by his side, no matter their differences, and occasional fights, he could always be sure to wake up with her by his side, and he would never take it for granted. That's why he bothered to wake up every morning, because it was worth it. _She_ was worth it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Thank you guys so much for leaving such wonderful reviews. I was so thrilled that you liked my little stories, and I hope that you like the new additions.**_

_**The second story was very fun for me to write. I went to Italy this summer and thought that it would be fun to change the scenario and write a small moment about them in Italy. I really like how it turned out.**_

_**I don't know any Italian, and with the help of translating sites I managed to, hopefully, translate this correctly. But I really don't trust those sites, so if there are any errors please let me know so I can fix them. **_

_**Now snuggle with a cozy blanket, light some candles, and enjoy these little moments between our favorite couple.**_

* * *

_**IV**_

_**Frozen Yogurt**_

Cuddy was frustrated. That was the only word that qualified to express her state of mind. Her frustration could only be traced to one person. Usually it was because of him. He was her living nightmare. Usually she would ignore his snide remarks towards her, she aught to be used to it by now. But there was something about his words that made her skin crawl, something that made her incredibly nervous. The worst part was that she didn't react that way because of the obvious reasons. She should feel violated, and deeply uncomfortable with the fact that he knew things about her that no one else could, or cared to know about. She should feel totally exposed, but she didn't feel like that at all. In fact she felt the opposite. She felt special.

Yes, special, that was the dreadful word. She also knew that he was the only person in the whole world who could make such a deed cause her heart to melt.

He never paid any attention to anyone, except if it was important. Which meant that she was important, which meant...

Cuddy sighed audibly when she realized that she had allowed her thoughts to get carried away. She dropped the lock of hair she had been twirling between her fingers. She pursed her lips, and firmly set her mind to the task ahead of her. She needed to finish the budget report before three o'clock, so she really needed to concentrate on her work.

But she couldn't.

The frustration tingled her nerves, shooting through her body like electricity. Her mind was set on one thing, and one thing alone. Her eyes drifted towards the exit. The cafeteria was two minutes away. She could sneak out of her office, grab the carton and she would be back within five minutes.

Cuddy shook her head, and turned her head downwards. She pressed her pen firmly on the paper. She grit her teeth_. Focus Lisa. _

But she couldn't sustain the need that was overtaking her thoughts. It was so near, yet so far away. She tapped the pen against the plastic cover on her desk as she continued to read. Her eyes drifted again to her closed doors. She started to tap her heels against the carpet on the floor. Her eyes were now totally focused on the door.

There was no one in sight. He was probably out there somewhere, and she couldn't risk it.

He knew her routine, and it did frustrate her. She didn't know why, but she felt awfully self-conscious. She knew it was stupid, and absolutely ridiculous, but she couldn't help it. He knew, therefore she couldn't sooth her craving, no matter how excruciating it was.

She continued yet again with her work. Finally she threw her pen on the table.

_Screw it. I'm getting my frozen yogurt._

She opened the door, and quickly she walked out of the clinic area, and through the glass doors that led to the cafeteria. She looked around, but there was no one in sight. She stopped by the freezer, and looked at the rows of frozen treats.

The containers smiled at her from the freezer. She wet her lips with the tip of her tongue, and stared at the flavors. Oh she craved them all. She could almost feel the taste on her tongue. The sweet, and luscious taste of strawberries, and the soothing flavor of the vanilla. Or the satisfying sweet yet creamy taste of caramel. But the one she craved the most, was the bitter, dark, and sinfully satisfying flavor of chocolate.

It was like a forbidden fruit. Staring at her, waiting for her to grab it. But instead of grabbing one of the containers she grabbed an apple. She paid for it quickly and headed towards her office.

She was pathetic. If she wanted frozen yogurt she should be allowed to eat it. But he knew, and because of that she couldn't have it, because then she would be predictable, and she would accept defeat to the notion that he knew her even better than she knew herself.

She opened the door to her office, and froze in place when she saw the item on her desk. Flush spread through her cheeks. She turned around like a deer caught in the headlights. There was no one in sight.

She looked at the desk, and approached it carefully. On the smooth surface was a container of frozen yogurt, the chocolate flavored, she noticed. On the lid was a pink post-it note with very familiar handwriting.

_C. _

_Don't be an idiot. _

_You know you can't resist it._

_P.S. You're a lot less bitchy when you're high on sugar._

_P.P.S. You're ass is getting HUGE. If you hadn't noticed_

_H. _

She rolled her eyes, but couldn't resist the smile. Of course he _had _to insult her so his good deed didn't appear so good, always so afraid of his precious reputation.

She plucked the pink post-it note off the lid and placed it on the table.

She took the lid off and dug the plastic spoon into the frozen substance and shoved it in her mouth. She moaned and took another bite of the sweet treat. She licked her lips, and felt the familiar guilty satisfaction. She sat down in her chair, and propped her feet on the table. She grabbed the container and went for another spoon. She realized that he was probably somewhere watching her, and somehow it didn't matter anymore. This was something she just had to accept. He knew her more than anyone else did. And he would always know her better than anyone else. _Maybe that isn't so bad,_ she thought as she took another spoonful. The spoon froze in her mouth when she noticed that something was missing.

_He forgot the sprinkles._

* * *

_**V**_

_**The Key To Your Heart**_

It was midnight. The stars twinkled in the dark sky, which hovered above the ancient city of Florence. On the bridge of Ponte Vecchio, two lovers walked hand in hand down the weathered paved path. They stopped in the middle of the bridge and looked at the ancient buildings by each side of the river. The lights from the building cascaded off the silvery smooth surface of the water.

Cuddy sighed in content and stole a glance at House who was watching the view with a look of bliss on his face. She was so used to him in the stressful environment of the hospital, or in their home when they were exhausted after the day. But now he looked relaxed, and the usual crease on his forehead was almost nonexistent in the considerably relaxing Italian air.

"What are you looking at?" He asked her teasingly.

"You." She cooed.

He rolled his eyes, but he couldn't quite hide the smile that spread on his lips. She loved to see him like that.

She placed her hand on top of his and rested her head on his shoulder. The fat moon reflected against the water. It was unbelievably romantic. She closed her eyes, and enjoyed the warm breeze run through her hair, and the sensation of House's frame close to hers.

She felt his hand against hers, and something hard and cool against the palm of her hand. She opened her eyes, and noticed a silver padlock. She looked into his eyes questioningly.

"What's this?"

"It's a padlock." He said it like he was talking to a five year old. Cuddy slapped him lightly on the arm.

"I know that, you moron."

House smiled in spite of himself, and raised a small key.

"This, my dear, is a love padlock."

Cuddy's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Don't flatter yourself. This is for me and my intended."

"Uhuh. So I'm just a stand in for your prostitutes."

"I wouldn't call my cane a prostitute." He defended and raised his cane to his eyelevel. "Shh, she didn't mean it." He muttered, and stroked the surface fondly.

"Oh House. Stop deflecting and tell me what this is about."

"Well if you insist." He grabbed her waist to bring her closer to him. "A love padlock is a silly, and fairly new tradition amongst lovebirds across this wretched planet. Lovers lock the padlock on the bridge and throw the key in the river so their love will last forever."

Cuddy's lips turned upwards in a smile.

"I didn't think you were into these kind of things." She mused, and watched his expression carefully.

"I'm not, but I gathered that it would be a good chance that this would guarantee mind blowing sex tonight. Chicks dig these things."

"You know that you've already guaranteed sex tonight, so what's the catch?"

"There's not catch." He said surely.

"I don't believe you."

"Fine." He muttered. She leaned towards him with pouty lips, and he rolled his eyes.

"I thought it would be kind of cool to do this, but if you're not into it…" He grabbed the padlock out of her hand and stretched his hand over the railing so his hand hovered above the bustling water below.

"No!" She cried out and grabbed his arm. "No, I want to do it."

"Fine, if you insist."

"Give it to me." She ordered and he complied. She took the padlock and noticed that their initials were written on the metal. She bit her lip and looked into his eyes.

"Okay." She whispered.

"Okay." He murmured in return.

They grasped the key and together they locked the padlock to the railing. Then together they dropped the key into the river. Cuddy giggled when he turned her around and planted a heated kiss on her lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him deeper into the kiss. She smiled against his lips when she felt him respond to her.

"Scusi."  
A thin voice behind them broke them from their kiss. In front of them was a very pissed off looking security guard. He glowered at them, and pointed towards their lock, and then towards a small sign on the grey stonewall behind them. They squinted their eyes and read the sign. House groaned, and straightened to his full height.

"This is ridiculous. 50 euro fee for this?" House groaned.

"There must be many thousands of locks here." Cuddy noted. "I guess we have no other choice."

"Don't be ridiculous. I'll handle this."

Suddenly House smirked before he put up a solemn expression. He placed his arm over her shoulders, and addressed the man, who barely reached his shoulders.

"Mi scusi, ma mia moglie è gravemente malato. Questo è il suo sogno. Si prega e concedere questo ultimo desiderio."

Cuddy's eyes widened but she didn't say anything. She had no idea what he was saying but by House's body language she could tell that it was a dirty lie. She tried to keep her expression neutral. House stepped forwards with the most sincere expression she had ever seen on his face, and tightened his arm around her.

"Prego. Lei sta morendo."

The man's face looked at him sympathetically.

"Mi dispiace." He murmured, then he extended his hand out.

"Ora, paga."

House's face fell, and grumpily he picked up his wallet, and handed the man a 50-euro bill. The man took the bill.

"Ciao."

House waved him off angrily, and took her arm, and walked away from the guard.

"What one does for love." He muttered under his breath.

"What did you say?" She asked him curiously.

"Nothing." He said unconvincingly.

They walked side by side in complete silence. She could tell that he was still pissed. She moved closer and laced her hand in his. She planted a kiss on his cheek and whispered.

"Happy anniversary House."

His face softened, and he brought their joined hands to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

"Happy anniversary."

Hand in hand they walked down the lover's path, and into the night.

* * *

_**Translation:**_

"Excuse me, but my wife is fatally ill. This is her dream. Will you grant her this last wish?"

"Please. She's dying."

"I'm terribly sorry", "Now pay."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **__**Now I'll give you three stories. The second one has actually been in my head for a long time. I've always wanted to write this sequence but never found the opportunity and it never really belonged with the stuff I was writing. I finally decided to write it and put it here, although it's kind of a moment that would never have happened, but I just love the imagery and I haven never been able to get that image out of my head, so here you go!**_

_**Huge thanks to everyone that reads, favorites and alerts this story. Just the thought that someone is actually reading my stuff excites me. Although the biggest thanks goes to the people who take the time to leave a review.**_

_**I might not always have the time to write a reply back, but I appreciate every single one. Thank you all!**_

* * *

_**VI**_

_**Observation**_

Jacob Kennedy had been working for Lisa Cuddy for three weeks. When he had been hired he had been told three things about the notorious Dean. Don't piss her off, don't suck up, and don't let Dr. House into her office. It didn't take him a long time to get introduced to the malicious doctor. Malicious was putting it mildly. That man was an asshole.

Jacob hated unprofessionalism, and Dr. House was the quintessential rebel in all his glory. He didn't show up at work on time, and when he did he spent five minutes doing _actual _doctors stuff, and the rest of his time he spent with his feet propped up watching TV or playing video games. He didn't visit patients and he spent mostly an hour in clinic duty a week. He had carefully observed that pattern of his, because in truth, he was a bit curious about that infamous doctor.

He couldn't help but question why someone as serious and professional like Dr. Cuddy hadn't fired him years ago. It didn't take him long to realize that the Dean had a soft spot for the doctor, and Dr. House's frequent visits proved that he in turn had a soft spot for her.

He wasn't used to pry in his boss's personal life, but being Dr. Cuddy's assistant provided him with a view into her world, and her relationship with Dr. House was a big part of her everyday life.

It was precisely eight o'clock on that Monday morning when Jacob arrived at work. He placed his newly purchased briefcase on his desk, and started the computer. He took a sip of his coffee, and removed his coat. He glanced at Dr. Cuddy's office and noticed that the lights were off. He glanced at his watch and frowned, she wasn't used to be late. In fact she had _never _been late in the three weeks he had worked at PPTH. He shrugged off his concern; she was probably just running a bit late this morning. He opened the inbox of the e-mail, and started to sort through the various different mails. Dr. Cuddy received a lot of mails daily, and the first thing he did every single morning was to sort them out. He had figured out a system to make his, and her work easier. The red were labeled very important, yellow mildly, and green were mostly trash. It was a tidy work but it worked, and as long as Dr. Cuddy was pleased then he was pleased.

He was halfway through his work when the door opened and in walked Dr. Cuddy.

"Good morning." She greeted like she did every morning. Jacob looked up and gave her his greeting. She walked into her office and she took off her coat.

Dr. Cuddy was always the image of professionalism and impeccable taste. Every day she stepped into the office in exquisite, lavish outfits that were clearly not the cheapest items on the rack.

"Did you have a nice week-end, Dr. Cuddy?" He asked her pleasantly.

Dr. Cuddy's cheeks reddened slightly, and she nodded her head.

"It was fine, thank you for asking. How was yours?"

Jacob couldn't quite put his finger on it, but something was off. He wasn't quite sure what it was. Dr. Cuddy looked as poised as ever, but something…

He almost gasped when he realized what was wrong.

Lisa Cuddy was wearing the same outfit she wore the day before. Now that fact might not appear too alarming to most people, but Lisa Cuddy was not most people. She _never_ ever wore the same clothes two days in a row.

Now, Jacob didn't want to pry, but he could only detect two reasons for this. One, she had been in some kind of an emergency and didn't have the time to change her clothes, or…or Lisa Cuddy just got laid last night.

Jacob barely managed to hide his smirk when he noted the faint blush of her cheeks, and the curve of her lips that was slightly pulled in a small smile.

"It was great." He smiled amiably, and tried not to give away his knowledge.

Dr. Cuddy nodded her head, and returned to her office.

Jacob wondered who the lucky guy was. It didn't seem like the dean had much time for herself. Suddenly he heard a loud, dreadful, and all too familiar thump of a cane. He barely glanced up, and said evenly.

"Dr. Cuddy's busy."

Dr. House barely gave him a second glance and burst through the doors. Dr. Cuddy glanced up, and the flush grew on her cheeks like roses in full bloom. She smiled coyly and stood up from her chair.

Jacob didn't hide his surprise when she stopped, a little too close, and talked to the doctor. He nodded his head, but Jacob could see that he wasn't quite listening. He had a dorky smile on his face, and leaned slightly forwards, but Dr. Cuddy's hand touched his arm. She shook her head but smiled slightly.

Jacob's eyes almost popped out of his head when Dr. House leaned down and whispered something in her ear. She blushed and swatted him playfully on the arm, although she didn't seem angry at all. Her eyes sparkled, and he smiled wickedly.

"See you later, Dr. Cuddy!" He yelled vigorously, and opened the door with his cane.

He looked at Dr. Cuddy who stared after the doctor in haze, then at Dr. House who took a chart from the nurse by the station.

He was doing clinic duty?

His eyes returned to Cuddy who stared off into space with a dreamy look on her face until she realized what she was doing and continued to shuffle through her papers.

Could it be? But that was absurd…yet it was so obvious…

Jacob shook his head in bewilderment; some things were better left alone.

* * *

_**VII**_

_**The Kiss**_

Their voices could be heard through the hallways of the hospital. Loud and bellowing their voices bounced off the walls. They stood nose to nose, toe to toe, in a heated argument. For the staff of the hospital this sight was not a rare one to behold. He would stand, tall and sure, and she, small yet confident would yell at him with unquestionable authority. He would mock her, and provoke her like a ten year old pulling her pigtails. His sky blue eyes would gleam from the thrill, and her cheeks and neck would flush with the unresolved tension. Unconsciously their bodies would lean towards one another, their foreheads inches apart.

It was like watching sex; the tension was so tangible and thrilling.

Usually it would end with either of them storming off, both frustrated and angry, and painfully unsatisfied.

It was no wonder that everyone thought they had sex. Why would she keep in in the hospital if they weren't? At least the gamblers of the hospital were enjoying bets that mostly involved those two. About seventy percent had their money that after each fight they escaped to the next restroom and did it right then and there. Someone had sworn that he had seen scratch marks on Dr. Cuddy's desk, but that was just a rumor.

Few nurses stood by the counter and watched the current screaming match. Her hands were waving wildly in anger, and his fists were clenched around his cane. He slammed the cane on the floor in frustration, and pointed a finger to exhibit his point. Her jaw clenched while he bellowed angrily, pointing his cane into the direction of a patient's room. Then it was her turn to yell back, her face scrunching in a painful expression of despair and frustration.

It was like watching cat and mouse, seeking and chasing.

Many bystanders stopped to see what was going on, but they didn't seem to notice their audience and kept going like they were the only people in the world.

"Should we do something?" A worried bystander asked them worriedly. One of the nurses shook her head, and continued to watch the scene with keen interest.

The tension was overwhelming until suddenly the bantering stopped. Dr. Cuddy stood dumbstruck and watched the hunched limp of Dr. House retreat. Her face was set in an obvious surprise that he had retreated so quickly. She bit her lip and ran a hand through her hair.

She froze when he stopped and turned around. He walked towards her with swift moves. She didn't have time to react. He was up against her, his eyes dark and lustful. He swept her in his arms with unbelievably quick moves. He grasped her frame, and placed one hand on her lower back and the other between her shoulder blades, then he lowered her body backwards and he brought his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. Cuddy froze against him, but soon she melted against him and lost herself in that one kiss. Their lips explored each other for what felt like eternity. Their tongues fought a silent battle, their frustration and anger exploding in that one kiss. They felt like they were the only people in the world, and everything disappeared. They didn't stop until they needed air. They looked into each other's eyes, his dark and lustful her wide and wondrous. He let go of her, and just as abruptly as he had arrived he turned around and left.

Cuddy stood there in awe, her lips moist and red from the kiss, her cheeks flushed. She looked around at the gaping onlookers, and strode away as quickly as her tight skirt allowed her to.

The onlookers stared at the empty spot, their mouths agape, and like a wave the bustling murmurs erupted through the halls. Within the next ten minutes everyone in the hospital knew about the passionate kiss between the doctors. For years to come this would be known as _The Kiss._

* * *

_**VIII**_

_**Glitter and Tutus**_

House sat on the floor in Cuddy's living room. His feet stretched on the soft carpet. He looked at the tiny girl in front of him with dismay.

"Nuh uh. You're not putting that goo on my face."

"Yes." She nodded her head enthusiastically and placed a glitter-covered brush towards his face.

He shook his head in exasperation but it was no use. He watched a tiny hand approach his face with horror, and squeezed his eyes just before the brush landed on his face. He scrunched his face as the tingly sensation of the brush against his skin.

"Are you done?" He mumbled between strokes.

"Almost."

He heard shifting of feet, and he opened his eyes to see her tap away. He sighed and leaned his head against the foot of the couch.

Cuddy had entrusted him to babysit Rachel while she had a late, emergency meeting with the hospital board. He wasn't all too keen on babysitting, but he had promised, and he was getting better, although his progress was slow. Mostly the reason was that he just wasn't genetically programmed for this. He didn't speak comforting words when someone got hurt, or…hug. He just didn't care for such things.

He braced himself when he heard her run into the living room. She jumped in front of him like a clumsy ballerina, and waved her arm in front of him. He looked at it alarmingly.

It was pink, it was fluffy, and it was clearly for him to wear.

"What is this?" He asked alarmed.

"Tutu." She said simply.

His eyes roamed from her expectant face to the pink tutu in her arms.

"First of all tutus are for girls. Do I look like a girl?"

Rachel shrugged, and shoved it in his arms.

"Secondly. This doesn't even fit me." He waved the skirt in front of her face.

She giggled like his notion was the silliest thing in the world. She grasped the tutu out of his hands and before he could react she had thrust it over his head and down his shoulders. He glared at her, and tried to move but his broad shoulders were stuck in the tulle fabric of the skirt.

Rachel stepped aside and clapped her hands happily.

"Pretty." She commented and passed him a pink mirror. He looked at his image in horror. He was quite literally a glitter bomb. His eyelids were painted a bright blue, and his sunken cheeks had been covered with bright pink dots. On his lips was a bright pink lipstick, and to put the icing on the cake he was covered with white glitter. He looked like a living, breathing disco ball.

Rachel smiled at him, her appearance just as, if not worse than his. She had tangled her hair so it looked like a birds nest decorated with bows and hair clips in vibrant colors. On top of the nest lay a silver covered plastic tiara with fake plastic gemstones. She danced in front of him in her own little pink tutu. She picked a pink lipstick and sprawled it over her lips and cheeks. She looked at House and smiled happily, her tiny pearl white teeth peaking over her lips.

"You look like a clown." He muttered under his breath.

Suddenly the front door opened, and closed. He heard the familiar clacking of heels.

"I'm home." Cuddy called out from the foyer.

House looked at the door in alarm. If she would see him like this he wouldn't hear the end of it. He scrambled up as quickly as he could, but his leg gave under him, and he almost fell on his ass. He managed to get a hold on the armrest of the couch, but his hands were trapped in the tutu. Rachel stared at him dubiously while he tried to untangle himself.

"House are you…"

He turned around and looked at Cuddy's dumbstruck expression. They stood in silence until Cuddy let out a squeaky choke before she burst out laughing.

House stared at her unhappily.

"You think this is funny?"

Cuddy was almost on the floor; she held her stomach, the tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Rachel, I'm sure your mommy wants you to do her makeup sometime." He told the little girl who gasped with happiness.

"Yes, yes, yes."

House smirked to himself. He managed to release himself from the tutu and dropped it on the floor.

Cuddy's laughter had ceased, and she dried her eyes with the back of her hand.

"You should see your face." She laughed.

"Ugh, my mascara is probably all over the place." She looked at House and snorted. "You're so pretty."

"Gee, thanks."

Cuddy smirked, and stood up off the floor. At first he didn't notice what she was doing until he saw her grasp her purse and rummage through the contents.

He sprang up in alarm, and headed towards her, but she was quicker. She raised her hands up, her black iPhone clasped in her hand.

"Noooo." He bellowed, and raised his hands in the air to stop her, but the loud click made him stop in his tracks. Cuddy lowered her phone, and smirked evilly.

"Give it to me Cuddy, and no one will get hurt."

"Oh please. This is priceless." She laughed and showed him the picture.

"Don't you dare show this to anyone." He snarled.

"Oh no, this is too good to be true. Now I can get you to do clinic duty, wash the dishes, and basically do anything I want." She said victoriously.

House groaned.

"You evil, evil woman."

She kissed his cheek and smiled wickedly.

"That's why you love me."

"Humph." He grumbled, and walked after her to her bedroom, with Rachel twirling close behind.

"Remind me never to babysit for you ever again." He yelled after her. He allowed a secret smile to spread on his lips, and enjoyed the throaty laugh that came from the bedroom.

As he tried to scrub away the glitter off his face he realized that there was literally nothing he wouldn't do for that woman. Even though it involved glitter, makeup, and even tutus.

Somehow it was worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

**_A/N: Firstly I want to thank you all for your kind words. I really appreciate everything you have to say. Also huge thanks to everyone that reads, favorites, and alerts this story, but my biggest thanks goes to my wonderful reviewers. _**

**_I wanted to comment about the the third, and last story. Up until now I have written very fluffy and light hearted stories, but like you all know House and Cuddy's relationship is a lot more complex than that. I have wanted to write this sequence ever since the final episode, but it never turned out just right. I hope it makes justice to the characters, and hope you like it. _**

**_Thank you for reading._**

* * *

**__****IX**

_**The Sweetest Things**_

"Dr. Cuddy. The lollipops are all finished."

Nurse Brenda said tiredly as she walked into Cuddy's office. Cuddy frowned.

"What? That doesn't make any sense. We ordered enough to last for the whole month. Surely it can't be finished."

Nurse Brenda put her hands on her hips.

"I'm afraid it is."

"Well. I guess I'll have to order some more."

"Dr. Cuddy, with all due respect, but I think you have allowed this to go too far. You need to tell Dr. House that he can't keep stealing the lollipops."

Cuddy's mouth hung open. Sure, she was right, she rarely chastised him for stealing those lollipops, because it seemed so minor compared to all the other things he did.

Suddenly the door burst open and House walked in.

"Well if it isn't Betty and Velma." He frowned, and wrinkled his nose.

"That was a bad one. Let me rewind and try again."

"House. Cut the crap and tell me what you want."

"A brain autopsy."

"No."

"No?" He raised his eyebrows. "You don't even know why."

"I don't care."

House frowned, and looked at her suspiciously.

"What is this _really _about?" He stepped closer so he was right by her desk.

"I think I should go." Nurse Brenda murmured, and left the room without either of them noticing anything.

"This is about you crossing the line, over and over again."

"Oh please. Just tell me what this is about." He said impatiently.

Cuddy's gaze drifted. Her mouth was set in a stubborn pout.

"Fine." She looked into his eyes. "You keep stealing lollipops, and I want you to stop it."

House snickered, his eyes shining with utter disbelief.

"What? You're mad because I'm stealing lollipops? That's…that's absurd. You've never complained in all these years." Suddenly it dawned on him. "Is Nurse Brenda getting into that pretty little head of yours?"

"House, I mean it. I want you to stop it."

"Fine."

Cuddy arched an eyebrow. Now it was her turn to act surprised.

"Fine?"

"Yeah."

"But…but you love those lollipops."

House leaned on his cane, and smirked.

"First you don't want me to take them and now you do. I feel so confused." He said mockingly. Cuddy rolled her eyes.

"Please stop acting like a child, and do as I say."

"Yes moooom."

Cuddy glared at him, and watched him leave.

Later that day she stood by the nurse station and was overlooking a file when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She twirled around and almost jumped when she saw House merely few inches away from her. He was so close that she could almost feel his breath on her.

"How much do I owe you?"

Cuddy looked up questioningly.

"Uh, what?"

"How many lollipops do I owe you?"

"Um, I'm not sure." Cuddy shook her head still a little dumbstruck by his request.

"I haven't exactly been counting."

She forced herself to step away from him and grabbed the file off the counter.

"Come on just give me a number." He said impatiently.

"Fine. Let's see." She patted her pen against her cheek deep in thought. "You steal at least three a week, and you've been my employee for what? 12? 13 years? So that would make about…"

"Got it." He piped up, and limped away. She stared after him.

"What was that?" It was Nurse Brenda who had been watching the entire scene play out before her.

"Nothing." She murmured. "Absolutely nothing."

Cuddy didn't see House for the rest of the week.

Now that wasn't such an unusual occurrence, but that hadn't happened in a while, not after Mayfield.

She wasn't sure why it bothered her. It shouldn't bother her. She finally decided, quite firmly, that it didn't bother her at all.

On Monday morning she arrived into her office. She was tired, and aggravated because Rachel had stomach flu the entire weekend and she hadn't slept a wink for over the entire weekend.

When she opened the door to her office she had to take a second glance. She gaped as she watched the insides of her office. Her office was, literally, a lollipop land. There were lollipops everywhere, on the ceiling, the floor, even the walls in every color of the rainbow. Some had been styled in intricate patterns and some spiraled in rows from the ceiling. She blinked, and tried to decipher whether it was real or not. She touched a cherry pink lollipop, the one that House liked so much. She jumped up when she heard a voice behind her.

"You like it?"

She turned around swiftly. House leaned against the doorframe with a lollipop between his lips inside his mouth. He twirled it with his hand and popped it out. She could see a trace of the cherry red coloring on his wet lips. She felt the odd urge to barge up to him and kiss him.

"Yes." She whispered, her voice slightly husky.

He raised his eyebrows inquiringly. She blinked, and realized that she had said it out loud.

"I'm glad. It took me hours to get this set up."

"I honestly don't know what to say."

"How about a thank you?"

She looked at him, and smiled. She walked over to him, and caved in on her impulses, and gave him a small kiss.

"Thank you."

He looked at her in shock. His expression was placid, but his eyes revealed everything.

"You really didn't need to do this."

"What can I say? I don't want to stay in dept." He said casually.

"Really? If that's the case then you can do the extra clinic duty you owe me."

He made a face.

"I'm not that flexible."

She chuckled, and watched him pop the lollipop in his mouth.

"Enjoy." He said, and limped away.

Cuddy unwrapped the lollipop she was holding and put it in her mouth. She enjoyed the sour sweetness of the candy, and plopped into her chair. She stared at the lollipops and shook her head.

Only House would do that. It made him even more desirable. It made her want him even more.

Her cell rang and she glanced at the number. Lucas. She groaned and picked it up.

"Hi."

"Hi babe. I'm sorry I couldn't come last night. I was super busy tracking that dude. I'm sorry."

"It's fine."

"I'll make it up to you. Let's have a night for ourselves. We could order some pizza, maybe rent a movie or something?"

Cuddy grimaced.

"Yeah. That sounds great."

"Okay. See you at five."

"Bye."

Cuddy looked at the candy covered ceiling, and couldn't help but feel the emptiness within her heart. She took the lollipop out of her mouth and twirled it in her fingers. She knew that he would never make her feel so special.

She frowned and threw the lollipop in the trash.

Some things were never meant to happen, even the sweetest things.

* * *

_**X**_

_**Scent of a Woman**_

House sat alone in his office. His feet were propped over his desk and he leaned deep into his office chair. His ears were covered with headphones where soft tones of light Jazz music played in his ears. His eyes were closed peacefully as he enjoyed the rhythm of the music.

He and the music were one, and he was in the comfortable in-between of wake and sleep. He hadn't felt so comfortable in days.

He was completely rid of his team members; he had sent them somewhere to get tests on a patient so he wouldn't see them in at least couple of hours. There was no whining best friend; he was scheduled in a surgery. And there was no meddling boss, who had a meeting till three o'clock.

He sighed in content.

His senses were wide open, tingling with sensations around him. The window was open allowing the warm breeze to carry in the scent of freshly cut grass.

Suddenly his nostrils were filled with a very discreet, and familiar scent. That scent could only belong to one person.

He inhaled sharply, and in his mind he could detect the unique texture of the scent.

The first thing he could detect was a soft trace of vanilla; so sensible, and sweet, like the owner of the scent could be in her most vulnerable state. Then he could smell a hint of lavender, so comforting and loveable yet mysterious under the sweet surface. Mixed with the savory sweet vanilla and lavender came the alarmingly disconnected smell of lime, the bitter and sour part that didn't belong, it never broke through the dominating scents of the other two, but always made itself noticeable from time to time. Then out of the other hues came the sweet rosy smell, so sensual, so unbelievably tender. He inhaled again, and the scent was closer so he could detect the creamy musk, it was the passionate, and wild side that was well hidden amongst the sweeter scents until it burst out.

It was nothing like he had ever smelled before.

He wasn't sure whether he was dreaming or not. It felt real enough.

The smell became stronger, and overwhelming. He opened his eyes slowly and before his eyes was a creamy white skin of her neck. He closed his eyes and inhaled her scent.

Then he was drawn out of his dream world. The music disappeared and the smell went away. He opened his eyes, and saw Cuddy standing in front of him, with her hand on her hip, the other one dangling his headphones in front of him.

"What's this? Aren't you supposed to be with a patient?"

He rubbed his eyes, and tried to get out of his sluggish state of mind.

"The team is on it."

"You're unbelievable. I don't pay you for…."

House tuned out, and watched her hands move as she spoke to him. Her eyes were blazing like fire, like the passionate musk, although he could trace the vulnerability within them, which she managed to hide from everyone except him.

Her pink lips opened and closed, forming the angry words that were directed to him. He couldn't help but feel captivated by that woman.

"You smell nice today."

Cuddy faltered, her eyes blinked slowly as if she was processing his words. Her hand froze in mid air as she looked at him dumbfounded. He could almost see the wheel turn in her head as she tried to find a suitable comment. He could see her lips begin to form the word 'what', but her mind was quicker and her lips turned into a smile. It wasn't one of those smiles that could light up the whole world, she rarely gave those as if she had only few and saved them up for special occasions. It was more of her disbelieving yet witty smiles.

"Thank you."

She didn't believe him. She didn't believe that he could compliment her. That he could feel anything attractive about her except her ass and boobs.

"I…uh…should go. I have a meeting." She stumbled on her words, and he thought it was oddly endearing. She so rarely lost her tongue, but he always loved it when she did.

He watched her turn around and leave. Her scent lingered in the room. Eventually it would fade and disappear entirely. He didn't mind she would be back. She always came back.

* * *

_**XI**_

_**Outro**_

House is dead.

Cuddy stared at the wall in front of her, the phone still by her ear, long forgotten. Her lips were parted, her mouth set in a small O. Her grey blue eyes filled with unshed tears as her mind took in the news of his passing.

House is dead.

She closed her eyes. A small tear ran from the corner of her eye and down her cheek. Her heart thumped in her chest like a wild horse trying to break free. She felt like it could shatter at any moment. Maybe it was already shattered.

"Cuddy. Are you there?"

She opened her eyes slowly, and inhaled shakily.

"Yes." She whispered.

"I'm so terribly sorry." Wilson's voice was at a breaking point. "The funeral will be on Monday morning, if you see fit to come."

"Okay." Her voice was hollow, dead.

"I understand if you can't come, or if you don't want to. But I think you should know that he loved you. He always loved you."

She breathed out a shattered breath. Instinctively she placed her hand on her mouth and tried to control the tremor that shook her entire body. She swallowed.

"Thank you for telling me. I'll see if I can come, but it's really hard getting a babysitter so…" She allowed her words to linger to let him know that she didn't intend to come.

"I'll hear from you soon. Bye."

"Goodbye."

She lowered the phone, and stared at the empty space in front of her.

House is dead.

She placed her elbows on the desk, and buried her head in her hands. The tears ran freely down her cheeks. Her shoulders shook; as she silently cried for the man she loved.

She had been in such a denial, telling herself that she didn't love him anymore. That she was over him. But the horrible truth was that she would never get over him. She would always love him, in her own twisted way.

Now he was dead, and he would never know.

"Oh House." She choked out.

For twenty odd years she had loved him. No matter their differences, and their constant fighting, or even his drug addiction.

She couldn't control her crying anymore, and she felt like she couldn't breathe.

"Ahhh." She exclaimed loudly and raised her head up. She squeezed her eyes shut, her face clenched up so her face was creased from the pain.

"Dr. Cuddy?"

Her eyes shot open and she looked at her assistant.

"Is everything all right?"

She sniffled and grabbed a tissue. She looked at the alarmed face of the young girl and tried to compose herself.

"No. I'm afraid not. I, uh, received bad news. Cancel the rest of my meetings for the day."

"All right Dr. Cuddy." She hurried out of the room, and left her alone once more.

Cuddy blew her nose. Her eyes drifted to the bottom drawer. Slowly she reached down and opened it up. She picked up a silver frame, and placed it on the table.

A small sob escaped her lips as she observed the picture. He looked so peaceful there, so…happy, and she had shattered it.

She slammed her hand on the frame and knocked it down so the photo faced down. She couldn't look at it. It just reminded her that she would never be able to see him again, to feel his touch on her, to feel his lips on hers, or make love to him.

She stood up from her chair and walked into the bathroom. She dropped her hands on the brim of the sink and looked at her image in the mirror. Her cheeks were red, and her eyes swollen from crying. Her face was ashy grey, and her eyes dull like all life had been sucked out of them.

Slowly she lowered herself on the floor, and lay on the cold tiles. She looked up at the white ceiling, and drew her knees up to her chest so she was lying in a foster position.

She felt broken, numb, dead.

Was he looking at her right now? Did he know how much she loved him?

She closed her eyes, and painfully she clutched her waist as if she was holding herself together. She put her palms to her face and wept. Her cries echoed off the empty walls of the tiny bathroom. She cried for her, and for him.

How she wished that she would just see him one last time. Just one moment to tell him how much she loved him. One moment to look into his unbelievably blue eyes and see the love in them. Just one moment to feel his lips against her own.

But she couldn't take away the pain. She couldn't go back in time and erase the past. She had to face the horrible truth, the truth that she knew was breaking her apart.

House is dead.

* * *

_**A/N: Outro is the opposite of intro; basically it means the end.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: I don't know how to thank you all for your wonderful reviews since the last time. I'm so glad that you enjoyed my last chapter, and I do hope that you like this one. This time I decided to keep things simple, and fluffy._**

**_The first one is for those that like my House/Rachel stories. It's slightly AU. Rachel is five, so let's just pretend that House and Cuddy never broke up, just this once. _**

**_The second one is just pure fluff. Fall arrives early on this part of the planet. It's about 10°C, 50°F , so it's getting colder here. Therefore I had to write a little fluffy snippet. I couldn't resist._**

**_The third one is kind of interesting for me. I rarely write smut, but I thought this idea was too fun to pass. If you're not into it then you might want to skip it. This story is still rated T so I tried to keep it that way. This might be on a very grey area, but I think it's safe for a T rating. Let's hope so._**

**_Thank you all for your kind words, and to those who favorite, and alert this story. And of course to you who are alerting me. It makes me so happy._**

**_Have a happy Sunday._**

* * *

_**XII**_

_**Riding a Bike**_

_**Dedicated to my little sister who turned ten last Sunday.**_

"Happy birthday to you."

The birthday song ended slightly off tune by the chorus of the attended guests. House cringed inwardly but clapped with the other guests as Rachel blew on the five candles.

He didn't know how Cuddy had managed to trick him into this, but somehow she had and now he was stuck in between Julia Cuddy's disapproving glares, and aunt Susie's bad perfume. There was a reason he disliked birthdays.

Much to his relief the guests left at a reasonable time, leaving him, Cuddy, and Rachel alone.

House walked over to Cuddy and helped her clean up the dishes, and food that had somehow managed to fall on the floor.

Rachel sat on the floor. Her cheeks flushed with glee over the day, her eyes slightly glazed with sugar rush.

Cuddy glanced at House and smiled slyly in his direction. She grasped his hand and together they walked over to Rachel.

"Hey Rachel."

The birthday girl looked up.

"Did you like your birthday?"

The girl nodded her head enthusiastically.

"We still haven't given you your birthday present because we wanted to save it for last."

The girl almost shot up by the mentioning of another birthday present.

"Do you want to see it?"

"Yes, yes, yes."

She jumped up and grabbed each of their hands so she was in the middle. They walked her to sliding door that led to the patio. They stepped into the cold winter air.

Rachel gasped when she saw what waited for her outside. It was a shiny new bike. The bike was white with small flowers in pastel colors. On the steering wheel was a tiny basket where balloons with the number five were strung. A red bow was skillfully wrapped around the bike.

Rachel shrieked and ran over to the bike. She jumped up and down with glee.

"A bike. It's a bike."

House couldn't help but smile at the little girl's happiness. It was perhaps slightly unconventional to give her a bike at this time of the year, but she had been begging for months, and they had caved in on her wishes.

"Can I ride it?" She piped up, and ran to her mother. She put up a puppy dog face, and clasped her hands in a prayer sign.

"Please, mom, can I?"

"I don't know. It's awfully cold outside, and you've never cycled before." She said reluctantly, and glanced at House.

"Cuddy she'll be fine. The streets are basically empty, and the ground is barely frozen."

"But…."

"Cuddy. She'll be fine. I'll teach her."

Cuddy raised an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Yeah. It'll be fun."

Rachel jumped up happily, and grabbed House's arm, dragging him to her bike.

"Okay kiddo. Slow down." He chuckled.

"First you'll need to put on a helmet."

He picked up a brand new helmet and placed it on her head. He made sure it was securely clasped. They steered the bike out of the garden and on the street.

It was already dark outside so he made sure that they were by a lamppost.

"Okay Rach, jump on."

She climbed on the bike, slightly clumsily, while House secured it.

"The key is to hold your balance. I'll give you a small push, and you have to be careful to paddle so you can move forwards." He explained. Rachel nodded her head, and stepped on the paddles with her tiny feet.

"Count to three. One, two, three." He pushed her onwards, and she paddled on. She managed to hold her balance for about five seconds until she leaned dangerously to the right, and lost her balance. She and the bike fell on the ground with a loud clatter. House cringed, and hobbled towards her.

"Are you okay kid?"

Rachel had a look of utter shock on her face. She stared at him, and nodded her head, although her lips quivered slightly.

"Hey. It's okay. It took me a while to master it too." He said reassuringly. He picked her up, and straightened her bike up.

"Want to try again?"

"Okay." Rachel muttered and climbed on the bike.

It took several turns but soon she managed to hold her balance. House watched her, slightly envious, as she paddled away on her shiny new bike.

Cuddy walked over to him, clad in a woolen coat. Her hands covered with furry mittens.

"How's she doing?"

"Great." He said a bit proudly. "Look at her."

"Amazing." She breathed. "She's really doing great."

"Yeah she is."

They beamed at each other and watched Rachel cycle past them.

"Hi mommy." She yelled. "Look at me."

They looked at her just in time to see her approach the neighbor's garage door.

"Rachel. Look out."

The girl turned her head forwards and shrieked.

"Hit the breaks." House yelled.

But the girl was freaked out, her control over the situation long gone. Her legs moved off the petals and hovered over the ground. Rachel screamed, and crashed on the garage door making her fall off the bike.

Both House and Cuddy stood frozen for a second until they went over to her. Rachel sat on the street, her hands on her knees. House and Cuddy crouched on the ground, and checked whether she was okay.

"Where does it hurt?" Cuddy asked.

She pointed to her knee. The fabric of her leggings was ripped revealing a scrape on her knee.

"Oh sweetie. Are you okay?"

Rachel's lip quivered, and her eyes filled with tears.

"No." She whispered.

"Oh honey." Cuddy cradled her in her arms and smoothed her hair.

House looked at Rachel, and patted her head awkwardly.

"You did great kid."

"I fell off my bike." She reminded him sourly.

"Pfft, that happens to everyone. I fell off my bike when I was learning."

"You did?" Rachel's eyes widened with disbelief.

"Yeah, and do you know what I did?"

She shook her head.

"I didn't stop until I learned. Practice makes perfect."

Rachel conjured up a small smile.

"Let's go inside, it's getting dark." Cuddy said. She stood up and helped Rachel up before taking House's hand.

"My bike." Rachel cried out and ran to check on it. Thankfully the bike survived the crash.

Thankfully the Kensington's, their neighbors, were gone for the holidays so they didn't have to explain the incident.

House took the handle on the bike, and grasped Rachel's hand in his while they walked up to their home.

* * *

_**XIII**_

_**Warm Comfort**_

The wind blew through the trees. Red and golden leaves flew off with the swirling breeze that carried the scent of pine through the open window of the Cuddy residence.

Cuddy shivered and closed the window. She looked at the falling leaves as she took a sip of her tea. Another shiver ran through her. She was the first to admit that she had no tolerance for the cold. She sat on the comfortable armchair by the fire and blew on her tea. Even though the cup was steaming hot, her hands refused to rid of the biting cold.

The front door opened, and House entered clad in a woolen coat, with a moss green scarf around his neck.

"Hi." He greeted her and placed his backpack on the floor.

"Is everything okay?" He asked as he removed his coat and scarf.

"Yeah, why?" She asked and watched him approach her. He leaned down for a kiss, and straightened up.

"You're freezing." He murmured.

She shrugged, and brought the cup to her lips. She glanced at him over the rim of her cup, and frowned when she saw his expression. She almost laughed when she recognized it as concern.

"Scootch." He ordered, and she complied.

"What are you doing?" She asked when he sat beside her and draped his arms around her.

"I'm getting you warm. We don't want you to get sick do we?"

"I guess not." She said hesitatingly.

She leaned into his warm embrace, and allowed him to rub heat into her shoulders. She sighed and buried her head against his chest. She closed her eyes, and felt immediately warmer.

"Better?" He asked. She nodded her head.

"Thanks." She murmured.

"Anytime." He murmured into her hair. She smiled, and leaned into his soft embrace. She could definitely get used to that.

* * *

_**XIV**_

_**Office Romance**_

"Oh House." Cuddy breathed.

She was practically sprawled over her desk with House half on top of her, supporting her with his strong hands. House's hot mouth roamed over her mouth and neck, her breathing becoming heavier with each kiss.

"We shouldn't be doing this." She breathed, and tried in vain to remove herself out of his grasp.

House grinned wickedly, and moved his hand up her thigh, right by the hem of her skirt. She moaned, and completely forgot that they weren't exactly in the most appropriate place.

"No. We have to stop."

House groaned when she sat up and tried to adjust her clothes. His mouth turned into a devilish grin when she gasped.

"How the hell do you do this?" She said in exasperation, her hand holding her bra out.

"A magician never reveals his secrets." He said smugly.

Cuddy rolled her eyes, but was caught off guard when House's lips claimed hers in a hot kiss. She felt herself melt against him, and soon found herself in the previous position. She grasped the base of his neck possessively, and drew him closer to deepen the kiss.

"We. Really. Shouldn't. Be. Doing. This." She muttered between kisses.

"Shut up." He said, and removed her shirt. She didn't bother to protest, her need for him overpowering her rationalization.

His mouth removed from her lips, and down her neck until she felt his breath on her left breast. She thought that she couldn't take it anymore, her breathing turning heavier with each kiss.

His hands roamed up her thighs, and were now dangerously close to the place she needed him the most.

He zipped down the zipper on her skirt, and slid it slowly down her legs before it dropped on the floor. Her hands attacked his shirt, her hands quick and desperate.

But House had other plans. He was determined to take it slow, to torment her endlessly until she would beg him to give her what she asked for.

It was unbelievably frustrating, and so hot.

They were both practically naked; both sprawled on top of her desk. Neither of them was thinking about the fact that they were in her office, on a Friday morning, when it was a great chance that someone could walk in on them at any moment.

She wasn't use to cave in like that. It was crazy, and yet, she simply just didn't care.

His pants dropped, and she could feel him against her. She moaned in anticipation for what was about to happen.

"Oh Cuddy." He breathed into her mouth, and she felt like she was about to explode when his…

"Dr. Cuddy."

Cuddy blinked, and shook her head shaking her thoughts away. She stared at the people surrounding her. She could feel their pointed gaze on her.

"Hmm?"

"Dr. Cuddy. Do we bore you?" One of the board members asked tauntingly.

"Absolutely not." She said flustered. "I think we should take Coleman's deal." She made sure to keep her tone sure, and confident, and just like she'd anticipated the members started to talk amongst each other about the newest deal.

This was so close. She hadn't realized that she was daydreaming.

Cuddy sighed. She was hot, bothered, and horny.

She tried to concentrate on the important matters, but House's lips, and touch were roaming in her mind.

"Let's take a twenty minute break." The Head of the Board said, and Cuddy almost shot out of her seat.

In record time she had reached the fourth floor. She marched down the hall, and tore open the glass doors into House's office. House looked up from his computer curiously. His blue eyes peeked over the brim of his glasses, which sat on the bridge of his nose. He was wearing one of his blue shirts, the one that made his eye color pop. It made him look so handsome. She didn't know why but there was something about his clueless expression that gave him a boyish quality.

He was always so unbelievably curious. She was careful to keep her expression unreadable. She closed the shades into his office, and locked the door.

She could almost hear his mouth drop.

She turned around, and walked briskly over to him. She didn't wait for him to speak, and placed her hands on his chair, spinning him towards her. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked him towards her. Their lips met in a fiery kiss.

She lowered herself on top of him and began to unbutton his shirt. She smirked when she saw his flustered expression. She had clearly taken him off guard. It didn't take him a long time to recover. He didn't dare question her, and attacked her mouth with his. They were panting, their cheeks flustered with want. She didn't wait for any foreplay. She needed him right now, plus she didn't have much time.

"Are you sure about this?" He panted in her ear. "Someone might walk in…"

"House." She breathed. "Shut up."

He didn't let her say it twice.

House didn't dare to speak until afterwards. Cuddy was piling on her clothes, careful to smooth every wrinkle on her skirt.

"You never want to have sex in the hospital. Why now?"

She turned around and looked at him. She could see the light in his eyes, the same light that came when he was solving one of his puzzles. She didn't answer him immediately. She fixed her hair, and applied a coat of lipstick over her lips. Then she walked over to him and leaned against him so her lips were by his ear.

"I always want to have sex with you." She whispered huskily.

With that she turned around, and walked out of the room. She glanced over her shoulder and smirked at his expression. It was a rare sight to see him so utterly speechless. She loved it.


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Hello my lovelies. This time I'm having a theme. I thought it was a fun little idea, and hope you like it too. The theme is comfort. So you'll get two stories, one where Cuddy is there for House, and one time when House is there for Cuddy. There's also another twist, both of these stories are written with a specific House and Cuddy scene in mind. So both of these are based off moments from the show.**_

_**The first one is one of my all time favorite House episodes, Wilson's Heart. I just love the scene when House wakes up. It's one of my favorite House and Cuddy moments. There aren't many words said, but I just love their expressions. So I wanted to make something out of it, and I hope it does the scene justice.**_

_**The second happens during Joy, and I think you know fully well what scene I'm talking about. Yes, it's the kiss. I really thought long and hard about the times when House was there for Cuddy, and I think that this is one of the rare times that he actually opens up to her, and allows his vulnerable side to show. I really enjoyed delving deeper into those moments, and hope you like my interpretation of them.**_

_**Both chapter titles belong to song titles. The first one belongs to Iron &White, it's the same song that plays during the scene. And the second belongs to Livehouse, because I seem to suck in finding decent chapter titles these days.**_

_**Huge thanks to my lovely reviewers. You guys are amazing!**_

_**To those who are reading The Antic Disposition, I'm working on it, but this chapter is really delicate so I'm taking my time with it. Hope you don't mind.**_

_**Thank you for reading.**_

* * *

_**XV**_

_**Passing Afternoon**_

She stood by the foot of the bed, and watched his unconscious form on the bed. The beeping monitors were the only indication that he was still alive. His face was completely still. His usual frown nonexistent, and the crease on his brow was virtually gone. It almost made him look peaceful.

But there was always something there, a shadow that reminded her of all the horrible things that had happened to him.

After all these years of drug abuse, and pain, it had started to show on his body. His languid body was thin, his cheeks were sunken, and the pallor of his skin had an ugly grey shade that told her just how much he had been abusing his own body.

If he only knew how much it hurt her. How much his pain shook her to the core. It made her feel sick.

She had lost count of how many times she had watched him like this, lying there in her hospital. She should have gotten used to it by now, but somehow it felt different. She didn't bother to ask herself the why's, and how's. She just stood there, and watched him as if her presence would make things better.

It was stupid. She couldn't change anything, and yet she hoped that he could sense her, that he could sense that someone was there. That someone cared.

The doctor had told her that there was little to do but wait. Only time would tell if he would ever wake up again. He had left unsaid what would happen if he woke up at all. He didn't sound too positive, and that unnerved her.

She bit her lip, and took a step forwards. At first her moves were timid, but soon her steps quickened as she reached the head of the bed where his head lay motionlessly on the pillow. She stretched one hand out and touched his forehead with a feather light touch. His skin felt hot against her cold hands. Slowly she moved her hand to his hair, and smoothed the soft strands with the palm of her hand. She used to love the way his hair curled on the ends.

She watched the tiny plasters on either side of his forehead, which reminded her why he was there in the first place. She felt the mix of anger and fear at the same time.

How could he be such an idiot? Why did he always have to risk his life?

She knew the answer, but she didn't care to dwell on it.

Reluctantly she removed her hand from his hair. She sat down on the chair by his bedside, and cradled her hands in her lap.

She refused to cave in on the tears that were threatening to fall. She didn't know what to do without him. Yes, House was a sore spot in her life, one she couldn't rub away no matter how hard she tried. He was always there, and she had grown to like his presence. She just hadn't realized how much she relied on him until she knew what she could lose.

She felt so confused, and so tired. She was tired of playing cat and mouse with him. She wanted answers, and she wasn't sure whether she would ever be able to receive honest answers from him.

She was shaken out of her thoughts when she saw movement in the peripheral of her vision.

She stood up, and leaned forward to check on his vitals. She inhaled sharply when she saw his eyes flutter open then blink into the light.

"Hey, I'm here." She breathed. Could he hear her? Did he know that she was there?

"Blink if you can hear me."

He blinked, and she let out a small gasp in relief. He would be fine. Her legs felt shaky, and she could barely contain her relief.

House moved his lips, his voice an incoherent whisper.

"Shh. Don't try to talk. Just rest."

She instructed, and much to her surprise he listened to her, and closed his eyes. She looked down and noticed that she had unconsciously grasped his hand. It felt warm, and slightly rough against her smaller hand. She sat down on the chair, and watched him sleep.

She was so relieved, and now when she was sure that he was all right she could feel the heavy load of exhaustion. She kicked off her shoes, and curled her legs underneath her. Her hand was still clasped in his.

She leaned her head against the slightly uncomfortable armchair, and watched his chest rise and fall evenly.

Soon she too fell into the heavy embrace of sleep. Even in their sleep their hands were still clasped together. It was a reassurance that she was there for him. That she would always be there for him.

* * *

_**XVI**_

_**You and Me**_

Her house was dark when he arrived. He parked his bike by the end of her drive, and shut off the engine. He removed his helmet and looked at the stark windows of the house as if to make sure that she was there.

Yet it was obvious to him that she was there. Her car was there, and he could see a pool of light on the grass lane by the side of the house. He knew exactly where she was and what she was doing.

He sighed, and stepped off the bike, and with his cane in hand he walked up the drive. He passed the flowerbed by the paved lane that led to her front door. He raised his hand to the doorbell but hesitated. Rightfully he _shouldn't _be there. He _shouldn't _care. Then why did he feel the guilt in the pit of his stomach? He knew that she was in pain. She was probably all alone moping over the things she couldn't have. That alone should have been repulsive enough for him to recoil back to his bike, and drive away. He simply didn't care about such things.

But he felt an odd feeling spread through his body at the thought of her all alone, in pain. It was a feeling he was all too familiar with, and she of all people shouldn't deserve such pain.

The fact was that he _wanted _to comfort her. What the hell did that mean?

He didn't dare answer that question. It would only lead him to answers he didn't dare to admit.

He scowled, and turned around to leave. He tried to tell himself that he didn't care, but something pulled him back. He stopped in his tracks, and stomped his cane on the ground, and turned around.

He raised his cane up and knocked on the door. He didn't have to wait long until he heard the soft padding of feet before the door opened.

She looked so small and beaten. Her hair was pulled up in a ponytail on the back of her neck. Her bangs almost managed to cover her red-rimmed eyes that were brimming with tears. She had never looked so vulnerable, so defeated.

He could see the unspoken question on her face. Why are you here?

Why was he there? He didn't know.

_Oh, but you do know the answer_. A voice in his head muttered.

She had come to him. She had asked him opinion, not Wilson, or any other doctor in the hospital. Cuddy had come to _him_.

"It's really not the greatest time for gloating." Her voice was a little hoarse from crying.

He looked down, a bit shamefully, but was grateful to see that she had stepped aside to let him in. He took a careful step forwards. She looked so small before him, clad in a sweater that was too big for her small frame, a far cry from the low cut, tight fitting apparel she was so used to wear.

What could he possibly say to that? Hadn't he been telling her that she was unfit to be a mother? Hadn't he tried to talk her out of it?

He had been wrong. He hadn't been there for her, but wasn't that why he was there, to make it up to her?

"There's more than one baby in the sea." The door closed behind him. "The world is full of teenage boys riding bareback." He murmured.

"No." She shook her head and turned her head downwards.

"I'm done." She looked into his eyes. "I can't go through that again."

Her voice was soft, defeated, and eerily calm.

"You're quitting." He said, a bit disappointedly. If there was anything he respected her for it was that she never quit, no matter how hard things were for her.

"Just like you quit IVF."

"Yeah, just like that." Her voice was still eerily calm, and horrible defeated.

"There, you just did it again." He murmured.

She smiled slightly, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. Her grey orbs were lifeless, and devoid of any warmth. It made him feel…. sad.

"It's too bad. You would've made a great mother."

Her smile faded, her head turning sideways as if he had just slapped her in the face. She turned her head to him.

"You son of a bitch." She hissed. "When I was getting a baby, you said I'd such as a mother. Now that I've lost it, you tell me I'd be great as a mother." She approached him with each word, her grey orbs sparkling with tears, and seething anger.

"Why do you need to negate everything?"

He rarely cared what he said to people. Whether it hurt them or not, but her pain stricken face made him feel horrible.

"I don't know." He whispered.

They stared at each other, both devoid of words to say.

He didn't know what he was doing. He was leaning towards her before he could realize what he was doing. His impulse was to make her feel better, and for a split second he was in no control of his actions. He could see her confused expression, and her watery eyes stare into his.

He leaned down, and claimed her lips with his. Her hand grasped his face, and she drew him nearer. She opened her lips, and his tongue slid between her teeth and into her mouth. Every fiber of his being was on fire. He wanted her so badly, and now when her hot mouth was on his he couldn't help but allow his bottled up feelings to open up.

But there was a part of him that told him that he was doing this for all the wrong reasons. He could so easily sweep her off her feet, and have sex with her right then and there. Her vulnerable state would leave her exposed and desperate, and he would be using her condition to gain the upper hand, and do what he pleased.

It wasn't right.

Slowly he pulled away from her. They were still several inches apart, and he could see her bewilderment, and amazement on her features. He wanted to touch her, to feel her. It exhilarated and terrified him at the same time.

"Good night." He murmured, and turned around. It took all of his free will not to turn around and kiss her again. He limped to the door, and opened it.

He heard her small voice murmur a good night before the door closed shut.

He breathed in the clear air, and hurried towards his bike.

"Idiot." He muttered under his breath.

The reality didn't sink in until he had reached his bike.

He had just kissed Lisa Cuddy. Not only had he kissed her, but he had almost caved in to his feelings.

He exhaled, and shook his head frustratingly. It was for the best, he decided, and climbed onto his bike.

He glanced quickly towards the house before he drove away.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: Hello lovelies. I'm so sorry for not being able to update last week. I was trying to concentrate on my other story, but I'm back. **__**Here I give you three stories, and hope you enjoy them just as much as I enjoyed writing them.**_

_**I'm so thankful for your lovely reviews since last time. Thanks so much!**_

_***Edit:10.15.12, 4:26 PM. Thanks to OldSFfan for the tip. **_

* * *

_**XVII**_

_**Worthy of your Love**_

Cuddy was working on her computer when House walked into her office. She barely looked up, and continued her work. She did notice him out of the corner of her eye, and almost stopped her work. His posture was hunched, and his gaze was turned downwards. She didn't quite decipher what was going on before his voice reached her ears.

"Why do you love me?"

His voice was soft, but serious. Cuddy looked from her papers, her eyebrows knitting.

"What?"

"I think you heard me the first time, and I don't really want to repeat my question."

"House." She sighed, and ran a hand through her hair. "What kind of question is this?"

"Is it so hard for you to answer me honestly?"

His voice wasn't quite hurt, but his question was blunt and incredibly serious. Cuddy's mouth opened, and closed, she had no answer for that. House stepped closer so he was now by the edge of her desk.

"I honestly don't have an answer to your question. I love you because I…" She hesitated and bit her lip. "I just love you."

"Now that's not an honest answer and you know it."

"What do you want me to say?" Her eyes were bright, and honest.

"I don't want you to say anything that you don't want to say. I want an honest, truthful answer from you."

Her eyes drifted to his body, he was so close, yet so far away.

"Are you questioning my feelings for you?" She said hurtfully.

He sighed, and brushed a hand over his forehead.

"No…maybe I am. I just can't help but feel that we're just getting each other out of our system."

"Is that what I am to you?"

"No!" His voice rose, his eyes blazing in anger at the mere thought.

"No." He said again, more softly. "You mean everything to me."

"So you think that _I_ am just trying to get _you_ out of my system. Is that what you're trying to tell me?"

She backed slightly away. Her grey eyes filled with unshed tears.

"Cuddy." He started, his voice grave. She had never seen him so devastated.

"How can I not think like that? I'm the most screwed up person in the world, and you're." He laughed bitterly. "You're perfect, you're Cuddy, and I'm a drug addict."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am." He shouted; then lowered his head, refusing to look at her.

Cuddy froze, and stared at him dumbfounded. Why was he bringing this up now?

"House, you have been clear for almost two years now. You're not a drug addict."

Her voice shook. He looked up, and she could see the broken man inside.

"The threat is always there. I'm just one pill away from it, and every single day I'm fighting it."

"I know." She whispered, a tear finally escaped the corner of her eye and slid down her cheek.

"That's why I need to know. Why do you love me? Because I sure as hell don't understand why."

She took a step forward, but he stepped back, and refused to look into her eyes.

"House." She murmured. He was starting to scare her, and for a split second it occurred to her that he had taken a Vicodin, but she dismissed those thoughts immediately. She needed to trust him, and show him that she trusted him.

"House." She said again, and walked up to him. She touched his hand and lifted his chin up so their eyes met.

She hated to see him so defeated. Slowly she closed the small gap between them, and leaned her head towards him. Her lips graced his cheek softly. She could feel him stiffen up, but she refused to let him go. She stood on tiptoes and kissed his forehead, his eyes, his neck, and finally she brushed her lips against his. At first his response was timid, until he got lost in their kiss and drew her closer. She tried to show him everything she felt for him in that one kiss.

When she finally let go she opened her eyes and stared into his blue ones. She could see the uncertainty, the pain, and she knew that he needed more.

She lowered her feet back on the ground, and grabbed both of his hands in his.

"I love you because every time I see you I feel like I'm about to explode. I feel butterflies in my stomach every time you look at me, and touch me. Sometimes I feel like I can't breathe because being with you is so overwhelming. I love you so much, and it _kills _me that you don't see that." Her voice broke at the end of her confession.

At that moment she could see something break in his eyes. He rarely showed the softer side of him, but at that moment she could see his inner soul, his deep pain, and she wanted to take it all away. She wanted to make him see how much she cared for him.

She brought her hands to the collar on his shirt, and forced him to look at her.

"I love you, and don't you ever forget that."

"I promise." He whispered softly, and embraced her tightly against him.

"I promise."

* * *

_**XVIII**_

_**Piano Lessons**_

A storm blew over the state of New Jersey. People were told to keep themselves indoors while it passed over. That turned out to be harder for some people than others.

House looked at the stormy black sky, and watched as a lightening struck. He glanced at his watch, and groaned grumpily. He had a patient, and even though his team was on it he disliked being held captive by the weather, of all things. He would have marched outside, just because he could, if it wasn't for the blocked highway that had been closed for the fear of flooding.

He turned away from the window, and the brooding storm.

Cuddy lay curled on the comfortable armchair by the fireplace sound asleep. Her head lolled on her shoulder, her hand closed around the book she was reading moments before. She looked so peaceful, although slightly uncomfortable in that position. He limped over to her, adjusted the blanket over her shoulders, and turned off the lamp. He didn't have the heart to wake her up from her sleep.

A loud thunder erupted in the distance. The lights flickered for a moment.

Cuddy shifted in her sleep, but didn't wake up.

He kind of envied her for being able to sleep so easily. It was true that his insomnia had ceased after he started dating Cuddy, but from time to time he experienced the familiar depravation of sleep. Usually when he experienced it he sat by his piano and began to play something soothing, and calming.

Slowly he made his way to the piano. Cuddy had moved it as a surprise after their one-year anniversary. He had been complaining about his lack of time spent playing. Needless to say after the piano moved the rest came gradually.

He sat himself down on the bench, and ran his hand over the smooth keys. At first the tones were timid until he settled for a slow rhythm, and soon soft music floated through the air.

"House." A small voice came behind him. The music stopped abruptly, and he turned around.

Rachel stood a few feet away from him, clad in striped pajama set, with her teddy clutched to her chest. It was the same teddy he had given her few months before, she had insisted on calling it Teddy, which he found ridiculously unoriginal, but she was very persistent. So Teddy it was.

"House." She repeated, her voice small.

"What is it? You should be asleep."

"I'm scared." She whispered.

House sighed. How typical of Rachel being scared of thunder. He guessed it wasn't too unusual for kids her age.

He thought whether he should wake Cuddy up, but decided against it. He finally gave in and gestured for her to come.

"Come here."

Rachel padded towards him, and climbed on the piano bench. She leaned her head against his side, and clung to him.

He started to play again; he switched from Chopin's Nocturne to Fur Elise. Rachel looked at the keys with wide eyes. She had seen him play, but she had never been so close to the keys. Curiously she raised one hand and touched one of the keys. House who had been absorbed in the music jumped up in surprise, and chuckled at Rachel's surprised expression.

"You wanna learn how to play?"

At first she shook her head shyly, but when House continued her curiosity won over. She pressed on another key, and giggled in delight. House smirked, and stopped playing.

"Come here kid." He lifted her on his good leg, and pressed on a key, and waited for her to mirror his gesture, but she didn't. Instead she looked at him curiously. He rolled his eyes, and grabbed her hand.

"Repeat after me." He instructed, and pressed on two keys.

Rachel did the same as he did, and clapped her hands joyfully.

They were actually on a good roll. That was until he started to show her how to play a whole song. First he played the tune for her, then started to play the beginning for her to repeat after him.

But Rachel seemed to have a totally different idea. She started to slam on random keys, and started to sing along.

"Hey, stop that, or you'll wake up your mom." Rachel stopped, and looked at her mother's sleeping frame. She looked apologetically at House.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Fine. Why won't you repeat after me, okay? Like you did before."

He played the beginning again, and showed her the right keys. Rachel pressed the right keys at first until she was bored of it, and started to improvise on her own. She smiled at him while she played her own little composition.

House sighed, and put his hand on the top of the piano in defeat.

"You're hopeless." He muttered.

Rachel merely smiled a toothy grin, and continued to play.

"Okay, now stop it. Unless you really want to wake up your mom."

Rachel complied, and watched him take over. His fingers ran smoothly over the surface, and played a slow ballad.

Rachel put her head on his arm, and listened to him play. He could feel her tiny little legs kick back and forth.

He played for several minutes, and lost himself in the tones. After he had finished the song he looked down at Rachel. Her head lolled on his arm, her hand draped over his good leg. She was fast asleep. He sighed, and picked her up into his arms. He stood up off the bench, and limped slowly towards her bedroom.

He laid her on her bed, and covered her with a soft blanket. She turned in her sleep, but didn't wake up.

He walked over to the door, and shut off the light, before closing it softly behind him.

* * *

_**XIX**_

_**Sleep**_

The sun shone through the thin gap of the shut drapes, and squeezed into the dark bedroom illuminating it with a thin ray of light.

Two figures lay in the bedroom, sound asleep in each other's arms. His languid frame lay stretched over a tiny space while she overtook most of the bed, even though she was curled up in a tiny ball. Her head rested on his chest, her arms circled around his waist. Her dark hair cascaded over his chest, and down her shoulders.

His hand dangled over the side of the bed, almost touching the soft carpet of the floor. The other lay protectively over her waist.

Both were completely peaceful. Her eyes were still under her eyelids, her lips slightly parted, a small drool escaped the corner of her mouth.  
His face was smooth, his lips slightly turned down in a frown. Even in sleep his mind wouldn't completely shut down. A soft snore left his lips, his nose crinkled, and he mumbled something unintelligible.

He shifted slightly, and wrapped his hand over her bringing her closer to him.

She buried her face deeper into the fabric of his t-shirt, and sighed in content.

Even in sleep they gravitated towards each other, needing to be sure that the other was there.

When they woke up they would get lost in their every day life. Sometimes they would go to bed, and sleep on opposite ends, but as they woke up they would be, yet again, in each other's embrace. Because that's where they wanted to be the most, even though they sometimes hated each other, they still loved each other more.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: This time I'm only giving you one snippet. This is longest I've written so far, that's why I'll only post one.**_

_**This story has been cooking in my brain for a while. I had this funeral sequence in my mind, but then it turned out to become something else, and I kind of liked how this turned out. This was written mostly for me, and of course you guys, because I longed for a good, solid ending for our heroes. I truly hope that this does the characters justice. **_

_**This snippet is inspired by a song by Keane, Somewhere only we know. This is the brother piece of Outro. **_

_**Thanks to everyone who has read, and reviewed since last time. I'm so glad that you like what I'm doing here, and I will update on 31. October. **__**I hope you're ready for some Halloween snippets.**_

* * *

_**XX**_

_**Somewhere Only We Know**_

The withered leaves cracked under his sneakers as he walked across the grassy lawn. The weather was crisp, and the pale blue sky was clear.

He hadn't been to this place in years, yet nothing had changed at all. The oak tree stood tall and sturdy on the small hill, that one crooked branch was still there, and the wooden bench underneath. The sun shone through the leaves, which had taken glorious shades of yellow, an occasional red leaf peaked through the pallet.

It was a beautiful day, and even he couldn't quite ignore the beauty of the place.

But his heavy mind wasn't set on the beautiful scenery, but on his best friend.

After four months of struggle James Wilson finally gave up the fight and drew his last breath.

He glanced at the clock and realized that the funeral was about to begin. He glanced around, deciding whether he should stay or leave. He wanted nothing more but to leave this place, and go against Wilson's wishes. He wanted to walk his friend to his last resting place. But he had promised him to stay out of the funeral, and that was a wish he couldn't break, even though he couldn't care less about his own safety. The only person that cared about him was dead, and he could just as well rot in jail.

He sighed, and glanced around. Why Wilson had asked him to be there on the day of his funeral was the most puzzling part. Maybe it was just the delirious haze from the drugs, or some sort of sick joke.

He wasn't quite sure why he had picked this place. In fact he didn't know that he knew of it, and the significance it had. Truthfully he had never been too sure of what significance it had until he stepped on its ground again, and realized the truth.

This had been his hideout when Cuddy was looking for him at the hospital. It had the advantage of being in a walking distance from the hospital, and this clearing was the perfect place to think. It had a great view of the lake, and the surrounding trees circled around the hill like a cradle. He could sit on the bench, and just think without anyone interrupting him. That was until Cuddy had found it.

He and Cuddy never had a special place to go to, a place that was theirs alone. When they dated they usually spent their time at the hospital or at her place. They rarely went on special dates, or shared meaningful walks. They didn't have a picnic spot in the local park, nor did they have a favorite hideout from the everyday life. But as he approached the small hill, and the oak tree, he realized that maybe they did have a place after all. If there was any place that was _theirs,_ then this was it.

He sat down on the bench, and pondered over this. Why on earth would Wilson pick this place? He could just as well have picked his old apartment where they had shared many moments together.

But as he thought about this place and the reasons why Wilson wanted him to go there he started to think about a distant memory. A memory he had tried to drown with the rest of his memories of all things Cuddy. But memories weren't drugs, and not nearly as easy to eliminate.

_It was the beginning of December, and the earth was frozen under his feet._

_He knew that he would find her there. It had become his place of escape, and somehow, with time, hers too._

_She sat on the bench her back turned towards him. He knew that she knew of his presence, but she didn't acknowledge him. He sighed, and limped the short distance, and sat down on the opposite end. The bench had a view over the frozen lake. A few people were skating over the frozen area._

_He glanced sideways to Cuddy who refused to meet his gaze. He turned his gaze to the skaters. If she wanted to talk to him she would eventually say something._

_He heard her sigh subtly, clearly a bit frustrated by his presence, but he ignored it. They sat there in complete silence until she finally broke it._

_"I'm a complete failure."_

_The confession surprised him. She wasn't used to open up like that around him, and stating her obvious failure was not like her at all. She tried so hard to be perfect in everything she did, and it was so unlike her to state the obvious truth. No one was perfect, not even she._

_Still he felt the need to comfort her, to somehow make up for his hurtful words._

_He moved closer to her, and nudged her with his shoulder._

_"You're not a failure Cuddy."_

_"Yes I am."_

_"No, you're not."_

_She inhaled sharply, and closed her eyes painfully._

_"Stop pretending that you care."_

_They both stayed silent after her declaration. She was right. He didn't care._

_"Why are you here?" She asked tiredly._

_"What are you talking about? This is my place of escape. I'm reclaiming it."_

_Cuddy rolled her eyes._

_"Fine. I'm sorry I stole your place." She muttered sarcastically and stood up._

_In a moment of complete insanity he reached out and grasped her hand. She stopped in her tracks, and looked down at their joined hands. Her fingers were cool against his warm skin. Her grey eyes met his blue ones for a split second until he drifted his gaze away._

_"I can share." He said fleetingly. She sighed then nodded her head and sank down beside him._

_Neither of them said anything. He wasn't sure what to say. He knew that he should apologize._

_Why was she making this so hard? She was supposed to continue her talk of failure, and he would apologize. His plan was so simple, only if she would start whining._

_When he was getting crazy of their silence he opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn't._

_Finally she stood up._

_"I should go. I need to get stuff done, so…I'll see you at work." She started to walk away, but he wasn't quite ready to let her go._

_"You know, this can also be your place. If you want."_

_She turned around, a little surprised. She smiled knowingly. The smile didn't reach her eyes._

_"Thanks."_

_When she was gone, he slumped back into the bench, and turned his head up._

_"Shit."_

That had been many years before, and occasionally he would find her by the bench. She would always smile, a bit guiltily, as if she was invading his space. But as the years passed they would sometimes meet there and have lunch, or just talk. It was a simple accommodation, but it worked for them.

For obvious reasons he hadn't been there for about three years.

He glanced at his clock again. The funeral had started.

Well, he had done what Wilson wanted him to do. There was nothing there for him anymore.

House stood up, and turned around but froze in his steps. He felt the great impulse to run away, but he was rooted to the ground. In the clearing by the hovering trees stood a figure of someone he hadn't seen in two years, someone who had been in his thoughts for the majority of that time.

Her eyes were wide, her mouth slightly gaping. He wasn't surprised that she was shocked. He was after all a dead man.

He could only guess that he looked just as perplexed as she did. He had not expected this. Both of them looked at each other observingly. He could see her eyes trace up and down, drinking in the sight of him.

Cuddy hadn't changed much since the last time he saw her, though there were some obvious changes. Her hair was a bit longer, she had ditched the hair straightener, and her locks cascaded in curls down her shoulders. She had also lost a bit of weight, nothing serious, but her cheeks were not as full, and her hips evidentially narrower. But she looked good, a bit frail, but healthy.

"So it's true. You're alive." She breathed, not quite believing the truth.

"Yeah."

"He told me that I would find you here."

"Who…" He started to say, but stopped when he realized the obvious truth.

Even through his grave that meddling bastard had to butt into his business. He didn't know whether he should thank him or not.

Cuddy was his worst nightmare and sweetest dream combined in one clutter that he couldn't sort through.

"What are you doing here?"

She narrowed her eyes, and pursed her lips in clear frustration. She didn't know the answer either.

"Wilson called me, and told me that you were alive. I needed to come here and see for myself."

That wasn't really the answer to his question. He couldn't care less about the prelude of her arrival. He needed to know why she cared. Why she bothered to see him again.

"Why?" He frowned. "Why did you come?"

She opened her mouth, her eyes wide.

"I…I told you. I wanted to know whether it was true…"

"No, Cuddy. Why? Why do you even care?" His voice rose.

Cuddy's eyes widened, and she took a small step backwards. It took him a moment to realize that she was afraid. He ran a hand through his hair frustratingly. He didn't want to scare her, but he was confused, and afraid. He was afraid to experience the same neglect he had experienced when he last saw her, and he needed to protect himself from that.

"Why do you care whether I'm alive?" His eyes searched hers for the answer. "After everything we've been through." He averted his gaze from hers.

"I don't know." Her voice was merely above a whisper.

He looked up. She had taken a few steps closer, her posture was still guarded, but she didn't look afraid anymore.

"All I know is that when I received that phone call that you were dead, I realized that I would never stop caring about you. Even though I know that it's wrong in so many ways, but I guess I will always care."

"You shouldn't." He murmured.

Cuddy was only few steps away from him. He could smell her perfume. He noticed that it was the same she used while they dated.

"No, I shouldn't. You hurt me, more than you could possibly know."

He knew that he had hurt her beyond words, but she had also hurt him. She had broken his heart in two, and

"I know I hurt you too. I hadn't realized how much before you drove a car into my living room." She looked down.

"I guess a part of me wanted to apologize. I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you when you were hurting the most. I'm sorry that I pretended that we could be okay when we weren't." She looked up, and stared into his eyes.

"I'm sorry I broke up with you."

He couldn't believe his ears. He was appalled that she felt the need to apologize to him, when he was the one that had ruined her life, and dragged her into his insanity.

"You shouldn't be apologizing. You did nothing wrong." He said ferociously.

"Yes I did. We both did."

"So you came here to apologize?" He knew just as well as she did that it wasn't the truth.

"No." Her voice was small. She closed her eyes, and when she opened them again he could see the glaze in them.

"When Wilson called, and told me that you were dead…" She exhaled; her face was edged with pain, and sorrow.

"I just realized how stupid this was. I thought about every single argument, every useless fight that, in the end, didn't mean anything. It all just disappeared, and I was left with a feeling of such regret."

His heart started to beat faster when he knew in what direction this conversation was heading. He stared at her wide-eyed, completely dumbstruck.

She walked towards him, still achingly far away, yet so close that if he would stretch his hand out he could touch her.

"I have always felt that if there is one thing I didn't do right in my life, is you."

Her hand reached up, and touched his forehead, his cheek, and finally his lips. He closed his eyes, and melted into her touch. He wanted to drown in her touch, to stay there forever, and never come back to the surface.

"Don't."

Her hand froze, and his eyes opened. Her forehead creased in confusion, then pain, which turned into something he could only identify as betrayal.

"I don't deserve your forgiveness. I don't deserve you." He explained.

"Why do you always think that way?" She said angrily.

"You're such an arrogant…argh." She exclaimed. "You never distrust yourself when it comes to your intellect, or medicine, but when it comes to your own happiness you keep locking yourself up. Why can't you just let it go?"

He turned away, and refused to meet her gaze. He wanted to stay with her forever, to just forget the things that happened between them in the past. How he wished he could just erase the past and start anew. But it was too late.

"I'm sorry Cuddy." He murmured, and this time he truly was sorry.

"So, that's it?" Her disappointment did not go unnoticed.

"You deserve so much better than me." He refused to look at her when he spoke.

"So much more."

"House, please look at me." Her voice was firm, commanding. It reminded him of the old days. He obliged and saw the familiar stubbornness on her face, the set jaw, and the clenched lips.

"I know that you're hurting, and I know that you probably don't want anything to do with me."

He opened his mouth to protest but she raised a finger in silence.

"I'm not finished. We both hurt each other, and yes, your supposed death was a revelation for me. I thought I hated you. I wanted to hate you so much." She said angrily, and then her face softened.

"But I realized that I was still in love with you, that I would always be in love with you."

He didn't say anything. Cuddy looked at him with a mixture of hope and anxiety. He was battling the same demons. Here she was giving herself to him, and still he felt so unsure.

They had so much history. So many moments filled with frustration, and love.

"Please say something." She said pleadingly.

He closed his eyes for a moment, and tried to think of every reason not to do what he was about to do. But as he thought more about it the more it felt like the right decision to make.

He looked at her, and closed the small gap between them, grasped her face between his hands and crashed his lips against hers. She wove her arms around him and kissed him eagerly. They melted into each other, and sought the comfort of each other's touch. He hadn't felt so complete in years.

At that moment he realized why Wilson wanted him to visit that place again. He was giving him a second chance.

They didn't stop until they were out of air. They rested their foreheads against each other.

Millions of thoughts raced through his mind. He wanted to make this work. He could feel it, but he also didn't want to get hurt, and he definitely didn't want to hurt her.

"I can't promise that I'll change." He muttered against her neck.

"I don't expect you to. Not this time. Not ever." She whispered.

"It won't be that easy."

"No it won't. We'll just start slowly." She promised.

"I don't know about that." He said and kissed her neck.

"Not _that _slowly." She smiled.

"Then what do you want? I'm still a dead man."

"Let's run away."

"Hmm, I like the sound of that."

She smiled at him, and took his hand.

He couldn't help but feel doubt. Was it so easy? Could it be so simple?

He could almost hear Wilson's voice in his head. _Don't blow it. _He made a silent promise to him that he wouldn't. Not this time.

He grasped her hand and together they walked away from their place, both hopeful that this time they could make things work.


	9. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Happy Halloween! **_

_**I confess that we don't celebrate Halloween in my country, but my sisters and I love it, so therefore I decided to write a few Halloween snippets. I was so ecstatic that you seemed to be excited about it. It has been so much fun to create these moments, and I hope it will get you into the spirit of the season. **_

_**As always huge thanks to my wonderful reviewers. You guys are amazing, inspiring, and just simply incredible. I usually try to write a review reply to everyone who reviews but so many of you are 'guest' reviewers so I wanted to give a special shout out to you. I wish I could reply back, but know that I love what you have to say, and as always thanks for reviewing. **_

_**To those of you who are situated on the east coast, or are affected by the hurricane Sandy, please take care. I hope you're okay. **_

_**Have a nice Wednesday, and a happy Halloween.**_

* * *

_**XXI**_

_**Trick in Your Treat**_

House peeked over the brim of the desk by the nurse's station. He glanced at his watch, and waited impatiently for the clock to struck five.

"What do you think you're doing?"

House jumped up and glanced backwards to a nurse who stood with her hands on her hips, her gaze disapproving.

"Nothing." He said dismissively.

"Uh-huh." She glared at him suspiciously.

"Oh, just do your job." He chastised, and continued to watch the closed office door. The nurse scurried off, leaving him alone.

"Come on." He muttered, and to his glee he saw the figure inside the room move to the door. He sniggered, and nodded to the janitor who stood close by. He nodded his head in return, and continued to swipe the floor.

Just at that moment the door opened and Cuddy walked out. The janitor walked up to Cuddy, and pointed towards the hallway exasperatedly. She frowned and nodded her head as she listened to him complain.

House started to move from the nurse station, and when he was sure she didn't see him he hurried down the hallway, opened the door to the back staircase, and hassled down the steps. When he reached the basement he slid into the janitors closet, and left a small gap so he could see.

Soon he heard the familiar clatter of her shoes, and watched her march down the hallway. She came to a halt by the closed doors opposite him.

"Come on." He muttered.

Suddenly she turned around. He wasn't quick enough to react, and before he knew it, she swept the door to the closet open.

"I knew it!"

"Oh come on." He whined.

"I knew you were up to something." She said victoriously as she stepped into the closet and slammed it shut behind her.

"Great. You just ruined a perfectly good prank."

"Oh poor you." She replied drily.

"Stop whining. Let's get out of here."

Cuddy gave him an evil eye then turned around and grasped the handle.

"Oh no."

"What now?"

"It won't open." She turned to him in panic.

"Ha, ha, very funny Cuddy."

"House, I'm serious." She said through gritted teeth.

"Really funny. I try to pull one prank on you, and now you're trying to repay it. Who's the immature one now?"

Cuddy scowled at him, and put her hands on her waist.

"Are you seriously calling me the immature one?"

He didn't answer her and stretched his hand out to grasp the handle. He jiggled it back and forth but it didn't open.

"Are you satisfied?"

"No." He huffed, and began to slam on the door.

"Hey, is anyone out there?" He yelled.

"House, there's no one there." She said tiredly.

"There must be someone." He countered. He slammed his hand on the door again.

"Hey!"

He continued to bang on the door, but nothing happened. After about twenty minutes of yelling, and banging on the door, House finally gave up.

Cuddy had seated herself on the opposite end of an empty trashcan, and watched him calmly, as his failed attempt unfolded in front of her.

House finally stopped, and lowered himself on the ground. His long legs barely managed to fit in the small closet.

"This is just great."

"Oh please stop whining. If it weren't for your stupid prank we wouldn't be in this situation." Cuddy said frustratingly.

Both of them brooded in their separate corner. Suddenly House piped up.

"Hey, don't you have your cellphone?"

"No, I forgot it in my briefcase." Cuddy said glumly. "What about you?"

"Nope. Forgot it."

"Damn."

They descended in another long silence, both painfully aware that they were stuck in an uncomfortably tight place. Both of them hated when their personal spaces were invaded, and being stuck there together was just the icing of the cake.

"What the hell were you doing anyway?" Cuddy asked suddenly.

"I was going to lock you in the morgue."

"What? Why?" She said exasperatedly.

House shrugged.

"I was bored."

"Wow, that is low, even for you."

"What? It's Halloween, or didn't your workaholic mind realize what time of year it is?"

Cuddy rolled her eyes, and stared at the wall.

"Why lock me up in the morgue? There's almost always someone working there."

"I tipped off the doctor working."

"That's creepy."

"Yeah, that's why I thought it would be funny." Cuddy frowned.

"I could fire you for something like that."

"Yeah, right." He said sarcastically.

"Shut up."

House smirked, as Cuddy rolled her eyes. This was going to be something.

Four hours later, and they were still stuck in the closet. House had ditched his jacket, and had rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. Cuddy had also removed her jacket, and heels, much to House's enjoyment. She was wearing that extremely low cut top he liked so much.

"Ugh. I'm so hungry." Cuddy whined.

"I'm not surprised. All you ate for lunch was one salad."

Cuddy's eyebrows rose. Of course she would take it _that_ way.

"Don't flatter yourself. I saw you when I was waiting in line."

"If you say so."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Uh, what about the time when you told me that you know what kind of frozen yogurt I like? Or when you…"

"Okay, okay, I get it."

Silence fell between them. He didn't know how long they sat in silence, but it felt like an eternity. He looked at the clock every other minute. There seemed to be no sign of anyone outside, and he was starting to think that they would have to spend the night there.

He glanced at Cuddy, who seemed to be equally frustrated as he was.

House sighed, and put his hands under his head, and stared at the ceiling. A single light bulb provided the only light in the closet.

The light flickered slightly, and then returned to normal. He didn't give it any notice, and closed his eyes.

He was almost asleep when he heard something outside the door. It was low at first, but grew louder.

"What was that?" Cuddy whispered.

House looked up at the flickering light bulb, and gulped.

"It's probably just something in the electricity." He said unsurely.

"Are you sure?"

No, he wasn't sure, but he was not going to tell her that.

Suddenly they heard a loud bang coming from the hallway. Cuddy shrieked, and jumped up. At the same moment the light went off.

"That's it. I can't take this." She cried.

"Calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down. You calm down." She cried out hysterically.

House raised his hands up in a sign of surrender.

"Fine."

Cuddy was clearly distressed, and was almost visibly shaken.

They jumped up when another noise came from the outside, this time it was louder and closer than before.

Cuddy stared at the door, and lowered herself on the ground beside him.

She grasped his shirt, and shook him.

"If you're messing with me, so help me god." She threatened, but her threat was short lived when there came a loud bang on the door of the closet. Cuddy paled, and buried herself in his embrace.

House barely noticed it, and stared crestfallen at the door. He had never believed in ghosts, or spirits, but he was starting to doubt that. Or maybe someone was having a blast messing with them, which was the more logical possibility.

They sat there in silence, and looked at the closed door.

"Is it gone?" Cuddy whispered.

"First of all, I'm not sure that it was an _it._ I think someone is just messing with us."

Cuddy didn't reply, and stared at the door completely perplexed.

"Are you scared of ghosts?" House asked a little amused.

"No." She snapped, then she nodded her head a bit reluctantly. "Maybe a little. Don't tell me that you're not a little freaked."

"I'm not."

"I saw that look on your face."

"What look?" He asked incredulously.

"The look of sheer panic. You were scared." She said triumphantly.

"No. There's no way. You were so scared that there's no way you could have seen my face."

Cuddy raised her eyebrows, and smirked wickedly. House glared back, not amused at all.

Cuddy seated herself more comfortably opposite House on the filthy floor. She didn't mind the dirt, and she refused to sit alone after that horrible experience before.

Suddenly House started to chuckle to himself. Cuddy looked at him curiously.

"What's so funny?"

"You…you were so scared. You should have seen your face."

"What? It could have been a ghost, or something worse."

"Ghosts don't exist. It's all in here." He said matter of fact, and put his finger on her forehead.

"It was not in my head. You heard it too, and the light is out."

"It was jut the electricity." He mumbled.

"Sure."

"You're shaking, are you alright?" He asked a bit concerned.

"I'm just fine." She said drily. "I'm stuck in this tiny closet with you. I'm hungry, tired, and yes, I'm freaked out. Are you happy?"

"No." He murmured. She sighed.

"I'm sorry. This is just not how I wanted to spend the evening."

"Ditto."

She looked at him, and frowned.

"House." She said gently.

"Uh-huh."

"Did you do this on purpose?"

"What?" He snapped.

She looked at him meaningfully, and House exhaled in frustration.

"No, of course not."

"Okay. I'm sorry I asked."

House watched her out of the corner of his eye. He was still frustrated with her. She was always so demanding, so frustrating, and still he felt some pull towards her. She looked miserable sitting there on the hard floor. She was still shivering, her arms circling around her small frame, trying to control the tremors.

"Come here." He said before he could control himself. Her head snapped up.

"What?"

"You're shivering. Come here." He ordered.

She seemed to weigh something in her mind, then slowly, and a bit reluctantly, she scooted over to him. He wrapped his arms around her, and much to his surprise she seemed to relax.

"Thanks." She murmured awkwardly.

"No problem."

He rested his chin on top of her head, and smelled the scent of her hair. The scent was hypnotizing, enticing, and pulled him under her spell. He felt a familiar pull in his gut, and he wanted nothing more but to touch her, and feel her.

Cuddy's breathing slowed into an even rhythm, and he realized, a little disappointedly, that she was fast asleep. He removed a lock of hair out of her face, and allowed his touch to linger on her skin.

He sighed, and grumpily lowered his hand. He leaned his head back, and closed his eyes.

The next morning Stan Wilkins, the hospital's janitor, opened the door to the closet, and almost jumped back when he noticed that someone was inside. He peered into the darkness, and smirked when he saw the image before him.

On the ground lay the notorious legend Dr. House, and in his arms lay non other than the Dean herself, her head snuggled into his chest.

He cleared his throat, and watched as they slowly woke up. They seemed a bit disoriented, but soon they woke up from the daze of sleep. House looked down, and blanched when he saw how they were situated, and moved his arm from her waist. Cuddy was also quick to react, and tried in vain to detangle herself from his embrace. She sat up, and tried feebly to fix her unruly hair.

"What time is it?" She mumbled.

"It's 8 o'clock." Stan the janitor said smugly.

"We…uh….the door… it locked…" She murmured, and stood up clumsily. She put her heels, and her jacket on, and stumbled out of the closet.

"Uh…see you later House." A faint blush covered her cheeks when she looked at House, who was still seated on the floor. Her eyes fluttered from him and down the hallway, her gaze fleeting, as if she wanted nothing else but to escape this place as quickly as she could.

"Later Dr. Cuddy." He said a bit too smugly.

She nodded her head, and almost darted down the hallway. House ogled after her, and sniggered to himself. He stood up clumsily with the help of his cane, and brushed dust off his pants.

He didn't give Stan a second glance, and limped away, whistling a cheery tune that echoed off the bare walls.

Stan watched him leave, and shook his head exasperatedly. Some people he just simply didn't get.

* * *

_**XXII**_

_**Pirate's Life for Me**_

Cuddy wasn't sure who was more excited, her fifty-year-old boyfriend, or her three-year-old daughter.

House sat by the dining room table; his shirt rolled up to his elbows, and put finishing touches on Rachel's costume.

"There you go."

"Arr, arr, matey." Rachel scrunched her face, and raised a plastic sword in the air.

Cuddy couldn't help but smile at the display in front of her. Rachel was wearing her pirate costume, striped pants, boots, and a red coat. House had drawn a fake beard on her face, and her eye was covered with an eye pad.

House stood up and grinned. He was wearing black pants, a loose white linen shirt, and a green velvet jacket that reached his knees. On top of his head was an elaborate pirate hat with a large feather attached to the brim. On his left hand was a fake hook that glinted in the candlelight.

"How do we look?" He asked smugly.

"You look amazing." She giggled.

"You don't look too bad yourself." He eyed her hungrily. She smirked and looked at her attire. She was wearing a rather short, tight fitting nurse costume. She had painted her lips ruby red, and pinned up her hair to complete the look. She was quite pleased with the outcome. She wasn't quite sure how her neighbors would react to her attire, but House had been so thrilled that she didn't have the heart to change it.

She had been a little timid when House had arrived from the costume shop with this costume. She had been busy with work, so she had asked House to take Rachel to the costume shop. This costume had been his revenge, and at first she had told him to return it. But when he whispered very naughty things in her ear, about the things he would do if she would wear it, she had accepted.

She smirked and grasped the lapels of his jacket, and pulled him closer to her.

"Maybe later we could, you know…." She whispered in his ear huskily. A growl escaped his throat. His mouth crashed against her lips, and moved down her neck. Right at that moment the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Rachel yelled.

"It must be Julia and the kids." She muttered.

"Don't care." He growled and claimed her lips.

"Hi Lisa, how's…oh my god!"

They separated and looked at Julia who stood baffled in her living room. House smirked, and rested his hand on Cuddy's waist. Julia looked condescendingly at her sister.

"I see you've finally exposed your true self." He said smugly, and eyed her costume. Julia was clad in a black floor-length dress, her skin tainted green, and on her nose was a huge fake plastic nose with an ugly wart. To top her attire she donned a black pointy hat with a purple ribbon.

"I could say the same to you." She replied drily.

"At least I'm not a cranky old witch." He remarked back.

Julia opened her mouth but Cuddy stopped her before she could speak.

"Where are my nephews?"

Julia closed her mouth, and gave House a nasty glare.

"They're outside. They were fascinated by your little skeleton thing."

"It was House's idea."

"No kidding." Julia muttered.

"Okay, let's get going before the candy's all out." Cuddy picked Rachel up, and her little trick or treat bag.

"Let's go, you bloody scallywag." She directed her sword in House's direction.

"Ay. Let us seek the hidden treasures of our traitorous fiends." He said with a fake pirate accent.

Rachel giggled at his remark.

Every house on Cuddy's street had been decorated with elaborate decorations. They walked down the street, and watched as children knocked on houses, and sang, trick or treat.

Julia's sons Aiden who was ten, and Caleb who was six, accompanied them. Julia's oldest son Liam was too busy being a teenager to bother with trick or treating. Rachel was thrilled to be accompanied by her nephews, and they were surprisingly tolerant of her enthusiasm.

The adults trailed after the kids and watched them run between houses.

Julia's husband, Ben, was eager to speak to House about his bad knee when he knew that he was a doctor.

House barely listened as he animatedly explained his entire history.

"And then I went to Dr. Hodge, do you know him?"

"No."

"Oh. Well, he told me that there was nothing to do, and I didn't accept that. So I told him…"

Cuddy glanced at House, and smirked smugly. She walked a few steps ahead of him, swaying her hips a little more endearingly than usual.

He stopped listening to Ben, and gaped openly at her behind. He didn't notice the condescending glare Julia was shooting him.

"Lisa, what is up with that costume?" She asked her sister disapprovingly.

"What about it?"

"Please, don't do that." She eyed her sideways. "You look like a hooker." She whispered the last word poisonously.

Cuddy stopped in her tracks, and glared at her sister. House almost pumped into her.

"What is your problem?" She snapped angrily.

"Lisa, would you not do this here? There are children." She said in hushed tones.

"Julia, whatever you have to say, you can say it now."

Julia glared at Cuddy, and straightened her posture.

"You're acting like a love struck teenager. This is not like you. Look at yourself."

House opened his mouth angrily, but Cuddy put her hand on his arm to stop him from saying whatever he was going to say. She could handle her sister.

"I know that it's hard for you to fathom that I'm happy. Yes, this costume is a little bit sexier than other moms wear, but at least I have a boyfriend who's still interested, and willing to do something on the…wild side." She smirked wickedly.

Julia gaped at her, and House. Cuddy wished to say so much more but she was caught off by a small voice.

"Mom."

Thankfully, for Julia, Rachel arrived at that moment, and she didn't dare to say something in front of the child. Julia and Cuddy remained silent for the rest of the walk back home, although Julia made sure to shoot some nasty glares towards Cuddy, and House.

After everyone had eaten their fill of candy, and the kids had finally calmed down after the day, Julia decided to use the low time to speak with her sister.

They sat by the breakfast table in the kitchen, and drank apple cider.

"Lisa, tell me for once. Are you and House serious?"

Cuddy choked on her drink, and slammed the glass on the table harshly.

"What is your deal Julia? I know that you don't like House, for whichever reason you have, but please don't interfere with my relationship."

"I'm just worried. You have to think about Rachel."

"I am thinking about Rachel. House is actually great with her. Sure, he was a bit timid at first, but they've actually warmed up to each other."

"Fine, but don't come crying to me when it won't work out."

"Don't worry. It won't happen." Cuddy said fiercely.

"For your sake, I hope not." Julia muttered.

"I think you should go." Cuddy whispered.

"I'm just trying to look out for you."

Cuddy squared her jaw. She couldn't stand that he sister couldn't be happy that she had found some happiness in her life. It bothered her to no end.

She did try to put of a pleasant face when she bid them good night, and when they finally left she lowered herself on the ground.

House limped over to her, and sat himself down beside her. He had removed the hat, and he had replaced his boots with the usual Nike's. He nudged her shoulder.

"Busy day?"

"You could say that." She murmured.

"I heard what your sister said."

Cuddy looked up, and grasped his hand.

"Don't listen to her. Julia is…well…we don't exactly share the same opinions. We never have."

"Thankfully not. Then I would definitely not date you."

Cuddy chuckled half-heartedly.

"She's just an old witch." He tousled his hair, and looked at her wickedly.

She smirked, and kissed him on the lips, not caring that she was smearing her lipstick.

"Rachel's asleep." He whispered. Cuddy smiled, and stood up. She helped him up, and together they stumbled into her bedroom. She started to unbutton her dress, but he put his hands on hers, and shook his head.

"Leave it on."

She smirked, and stopped what she was doing.

"Ay, ay, Captain."

He smirked, and shut the door behind them.

* * *

_**XXIII**_

_**Boo**_

Cuddy was alone in the house, for what felt like the first time in months. Rachel was newly recovered from the flue, and House had been busy at work with a case, so she had barely seen him the whole week.

That Sunday she had been overly joyed when her good friend had decided to take Rachel, and her kids to the zoo. She had decided to spend the day with House, but found a note on his pillow that read that he had an emergency at the hospital.

Cuddy's disappointment was soon replaced with joy when she realized that she could spend some quality time alone. She got out of bed, and headed to the kitchen where she decided to splurge on herself, and make some pancakes. She took her plate, and mug of freshly potted tea into the living room, and plopped down on the sofa. There she turned on the TV, and ate the food as she watched her favorite show, Oprah.

After the tear jerking show ended, she was feeling depressed enough, so she decided to do some workout. She couldn't go a day without getting some workout done, so she dragged out her yoga mat, and pulled her hair in a ponytail on top of her head.

After about half an hour of well-practiced yoga positions, and meditation she felt completely relaxed. She knew it was exactly what she needed after the hectic week. The only thing that would top her day would be a nice warm shower.

She padded into her bedroom, and dressed out of her yoga pants, and tank top. She turned on her shower, and waited for the water to turn warm. While she was waiting, she picked out a fluffy towel, before she stepped into the warm shower.

She sighed when the water hit her soar shoulders, and closed her eyes in content.

She was lathering some shampoo in her hair when she heard something coming from outside the bathroom door. Her eyes popped open when she heard the sound. Her hands froze in her hair, her eyes twitching back and forth in panic. She peeked over the glass door of the shower, and looked back and forth. She exhaled when she saw that the room was completely empty. She laughed to herself, and shook her head.

She was being way too paranoid. Or maybe she was just getting so used at having someone in her life. She had spent so many years alone, but now she had Rachel, and House. Her lips turned up in an unconscious smile, as she thought of her two favorite people.

She rinsed the soap from her hair, and as she opened her eyes she jumped up.

It happened in just few seconds, but to her it felt like slow motion. Through the mist she could see a large, hooded figure standing in her bathroom. His hand stretched out, and slid the glass door open.

"Ahhh." The dark figure yelled, and wielded a knife in her direction.

She screamed, and flayed her arms in the air, blindly fumbling for something to defend herself. She couldn't find anything, and in defensive mode she clenched her fist, and hit the next thing she saw.

The figure fell in a heap on the floor. Her heart hammered in her chest, as she peeked and looked at the hunched figure. She frowned when she realized who it was.

"House?"

"Who else would it be?" He cried out, and clutched his leg in pain. Thankfully it was his good leg.

"Oh my god, are you alright?" She jumped out of the shower, and quickly put the towel around her. She dropped down beside him, and touched his leg smoothly.

"Yeah, I'm okay." He groaned.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

Cuddy frowned, and swatted him on the arm angrily.

"What the hell were you thinking? You could have given me a heart attack."

He laughed, and shook his head.

"It was too good to pass."

She glared at him, and stood up from the floor. She noticed the plastic knife on the floor, and glowered at him.

"Cuddy, come on." He said through giggles.

"Admit it, this was funny."

She didn't answer him, and slammed the door shut behind her, leaving him on the floor.

"Cuddy, come on."


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: As always huge thanks for the amazing reviews since the last time. **_

_**This time I'm keeping it simple. The first two are pretty self explanatory, but I wanted to write a small note about the third one.**_

_**I have always felt that the creators of the show could have preceded House and Cuddy's relationship much earlier in the series. Season 7 only confirmed my thoughts of the matter. **__**After all these years of sexual tension I kind of wished that they could have had that moment where they just told each other how they felt.**_

_**The moment I created is without a doubt AU, very fluffy, and hopefully in character. It's a little bit dramatic, and romantic, but I was in the mood and decided to share it with you. **_

_**Thank you for reading.**_

* * *

_**XXIV**_

_**Lovesick**_

Achoo. The loud sneeze bellowed through the entire house like an atom bomb had been dropped. Cuddy could swear that she saw the windows shake.

"Bless you." She yelled into the living room.

She heard some low mumbling from the living room, but wasn't sure whether it was, thank you, or, shut up.

She stopped stirring the hot soup she was preparing, and poured it in a bowl.. She placed the bowl on a wooden tray, and picked it off the counter.

She walked into the living room towards the huddled figure on the couch. He was barely visible under the thick blankets he was bundled up in.

She leaned down, and placed her palm against House's burning forehead.

"How are you feeling?"

"Not too good." His voice was nasal, and croakier than usual.

"I made you some soup."

He looked at the soup, and frowned disdainfully.

"I don't like chicken soup."

"It's good for you." She said surely.

"What I need is some nice Vodka." He rubbed his hands.

"House, just eat the soup." She instructed.

"Yes mistress." His voice did not have the same impact it did before. He coughed pitifully, and picked up the spoon. He took one sip, and grimaced.

"Uh-uh, I'm not eating this."

"Why not?"

"I told you. I hate chicken soup."

"Stop whining, and eat the soup."

He grimaced, and picked up the spoon. He gave her a nasty look, and ate the soup in silence. When he was finished, he leaned back on the sofa, and shivered under the blankets. Cuddy sat down beside him, tucked her legs into the sofa. She leaned against him, and wrapped her arms around his shaking frame.

He sighed, and closed his eyes. Cuddy's lips turned up in a small smile. He so rarely cared for hugs, or cuddling, so she decided to enjoy it while she could. "You know, this is all your fault." House mumbled.

"What? Why?" She asked him baffled.

"Because you make me sick." He slurred. Cuddy glared at him, obviously offended. He buried his face in her neck, and mumbled.

"You make me love sick."

"How romantic. Just what every girl wants to hear." She muttered drily.

He laughed a croaky laugh, but stopped when a cough shook through his body. When they cough finally ceased, he leaned his head on her shoulder, and closed his eyes.

"I feel like crap."

"Why won't you try to get some sleep?

"No, I'm fine."

"You're not fine. Come on let's get you to bed." She ordered, using her Dean voice, and grasped his arm. She helped him up, and together they walked into her bedroom. House fell on the bed, and dragged her with him, which caused a small yelp from Cuddy.

"What are you doing?"

"I can't sleep without you here." He complained. Cuddy's heart melted a bit, but she needed to get things done around the house, plus she did not want to get sick too.

"House, I need to work."

"Just one hour, ok?"

"Fine." She caved, and lay back down beside him. He snuggled up against her, placing his arm around her.

"Don't try anything." She threatened, but House was already fast asleep. Her expression softened, and slowly she leaned forward and kissed him tenderly on the forehead. She leaned back, and adjusted herself so she was snuggled up against him. She decided that she kind of liked sick House.

Cuddy woke House up after three hours of sleep.

House blinked, and looked at her sleepily. He yawned, and stretched his arms. Cuddy sat beside him, and touched his forehead.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel so much better, thanks."

She smiled at him, and leaned in to kiss him but paused. House frowned in concern, and grasped her arm. Cuddy's nose crinkled, and she titled her head up, and sneezed.

"Bless you." House's remark was met with an icy glare.

"If you have infected me with the flu, I will kill you." She threatened.

"Aww, I love you too." He murmured, and kissed her directly on the lips.

"I mean it. I have a very important meeting tomorrow. I can't get sick."

"You won't get sick." He promised, his lips merely an inch from hers.

"I don't want to kiss you." She mumbled, and tried to distangle herself from his embrace.

"Why not?" He smirked.

"Because you have a runny nose, a fever, and I don't want to risk getting sick too."

House grasped his chest in mock pain. He flayed his arm to his eyes, and cried out hysterically.

"Cuddy, you wound me."

Cuddy tried to hide her smile, but failed miserably.

"Oh you big softie."

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm known as." He replied sarcastically. She pouted, although a small giggle escaped her lips. He tickled her sides, until she was begging him to stop. He lay halfway on top of her, and kissed her nose, which made her smile in return.

"I think you're right. You are lovesick."

He smirked, and pinned her arms to her sides, so she couldn't release herself from him, and brought his lips to hers. She kissed him back longingly, not giving a damn about the risk of getting sick too.

"I just think you made me lovesick too." She breathed.

"Or horny."

She frowned at him, her nose wrinkling slightly.

Her hand traced the line of his face, the loving gesture made him freeze in place. He reached out, and stopped her hand that rested on his cheek.

Cuddy sneezed again, and laughed at House's disgusted expression.

"You sneezed in my face."

Cuddy giggled.

"I actually do think you made me a little lovesick."

"Ah, but that's the best kind there is." He said wistfully.

"Somehow I doubt that." She said playfully.

"What can I do to convince you otherwise?" He frowned a bit mockingly, and traced his palm over her stomach.

"Does this make it better?" He asked, and kissed her forehead. "Or this?" He kissed her jawline, her neck, and finally hovered over her lips.

"How about now?"

"Just shut up and kiss me." She breathed, and captured his lips.

* * *

_**XXV**_

_**Pain**_

He clenched his teeth, and tried to remain silent, as he fought the battle within himself. The bathroom was dark, the tiled floor cold underneath him; the cold swept through the soft fabric of his pajama pants. He lay on the floor, and clutched his leg with shaky hands. He bit the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from screaming. His insides twisted, and he felt that he needed to throw up.

He barely managed to sit upright, and lean over the toilet seat before he threw up. He kept gagging even though there was little left for him to throw up, his stomach already emptied from its contents. He wiped his upper lip, and fell limp on the floor.

He grasped his leg the pain radiating from the dead muscle through his entire body. He hadn't felt such pain in a while, and he knew that ibuprofen had no affect on this pain. He needed something stronger, or else he was afraid that he would pass out from the pain.

He dried the sweat from his forehead, and squeezed his eyes shut. When he thought he couldn't contain himself anymore, the bathroom door opened.

She stood in the doorway, the moonlight framing her figure, making her skin glow in the darkness. She looked like an angel, and he felt like a monster compared to her.

She turned on the light, and gasped.

"Oh my god, House, are you alright?" She hurried over to him and kneeled beside him. She raised her hand out to touch his forehead, but he recoiled away from her. Her hand froze in mid-air, her expression hurt.

"Leave me alone." He said through clenched teeth.

"House, please, let me help you." She whispered.

"You can't help me." He snapped, and winced when he felt a spasm go through his leg. Cuddy looked at him helplessly, her eyes showing the hurt he was feeling at the moment. He knew that she meant well, but the pain was so overbearing that it clouded his thoughts.

He wanted nothing more but to be left alone. He didn't want her to see him like that, so weak, and so frail.

She looked into his eyes in promise that she wasn't about to leave him alone. She raised her hand to his forehead, and smoothed his damp hair.

"I'm going to get you some water." She said quietly, and stood up.

She appeared within a minute with a tall glass of water.

"Here, drink this."

He complied, and drank the whole glass in one gulp. She took the glass from his fingers, and placed it on the floor.

"Have you taken everything you can?"

"Don't you think I have done everything I can? I'm in fucking pain Cuddy. I can't do this." He groaned, and slammed his hand against the tiles.

She didn't back away from him, instead she sat down, and placed her hand in his.

"I'm here House, don't push me away."

"You can't help me." He said painfully, begging her to leave him alone in his misery.

"I know." She said sadly. "But I'm not going to let you go through this alone."

Their eyes locked, blue met grey, and in their silence they came to a mutual understanding. He understood that she wasn't attempting to make the pain go away, she was telling him that she was there for him. At that moment he let go of his stubbornness, and allowed her to be there for him.

He leaned his head on her shoulder, and grasped her hand in his. She squeezed it reassuringly, and stroked the top of his head with her other hand.

They sat there the whole night, neither of them saying anything. There were no words required. When he thought he couldn't stand it anymore, he grasped her against him, and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to control the tremors that shook through his body.

When the sun started to bring the light of a new day, House felt better. The pain was still there, but he felt exhausted, completely drained after the night.

He looked sideways to Cuddy who sat beside him, her hand still in his. She gazed at him, and smiled warmly, reassuringly.

"Thank you." He murmured.

She smiled tiredly, and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I love you, so much."

He knew that already, but the way she said it made him feel whole. He realized that he didn't have to go through this alone. It felt odd, allowing her to take care of him, but good nonetheless.

He took her hand and kissed her knuckles. He looked into her eyes, and hoped that she understood how much she meant to him, and how much he needed her.

* * *

_**XXVI**_

_**Three Words**_

House stood in front of Cuddy's door, and banged on it loudly with his cane. The door opened, revealing a very pissed off Cuddy.

"House, what are you doing here?" She asked warily.

"When were you going to tell me?" He snarled.

She looked up, and sighed. The fact that she wasn't even attempting to hide it, made his stomach twist. She stepped forward, and closed the door behind her.

"I was going to, but I was too busy."

"Busy? Is that your excuse?"

"House, what do you want me to say? I received the offer a week ago, and they wanted an immediate answer, and I kind of got dragged in the whirlwind of this all and I just simply didn't have the time to tell anyone." She explained wearily, as if the whole conversation wore her down.

House contemplated her reason, and tried to calm himself. He knew that he was overreacting, but when he received the news from one of the staff he felt like he couldn't breathe. He needed to know the reason, and didn't think before he got on his bike and drove to her house.

Now when he was there, he realized that he was being irrational. He was used to work on impulse alone, but he had never done it on such personal basis.

"It's a great offer." His voice was calm, but his inside was on fire.

"It is." She agreed.

"Are you leaving…because of me?" He asked bluntly, honestly. He needed to know, but he was afraid of her answer. He wasn't exactly going to receive the employee of the year award.

"No, no, of course not." She answered, and looked at him sadly.

"Then why accept? I thought you liked your job."

"I love my job. It's just…." She sighed, and wrapped her cardigan tighter against her small frame.

"I think I need change. When I got that offer, I realized that this place has made me miserable, and I got this feeling that a change of scenery is what I need."

"A change of scenery won't change anything for you." He said starkly.

"I don't have to explain myself to you House. I'm going to take that offer, whether you like it or not."

He didn't believe her. He couldn't believe that she would voluntarily leave. The knot tightened in his stomach as he thought of her departure. He never would have thought that her leaving would cause such a reaction, but he felt that he couldn't let her go.

"I can't accept that." He murmured. She inhaled sharply, as if his words caused her great pain.

"Don't make this harder than it already is." She whispered. "There's really nothing for me here." She looked at him solemnly, her eyes betraying her true feelings.

"Is there?" She asked uncertainly, and looked at him with those bright grey blue eyes.

"The hospital needs you, I…" He left the unfinished sentence hang in the air. He wanted to tell her that he didn't want her to leave. He wanted to tell her so many things.

"You can't go." He said firmly.

She frowned, and stepped closer, her body inches from his.

"Why do you even care?"

"I don't." He said resolutely.

She looked away, a little hurt by his proclamation. He felt guilty, but also fear, because he had no idea what he was doing.

"Then why are you here?" Her voice was low, bitter.

He opened his mouth, and shut it back closed. Why was he there?

Cuddy's eyebrows rose, her expression demanding. His eyes drifted back and forth, his forehead creased. His heart hammered in his chest, as he watched her there before of him. A horrible feeling struck him, a sense of loss he couldn't replace. She was leaving, and he couldn't do anything about it.

"Why?" She said again.

He lowered his head, and shook his head. He couldn't tell her why, because the answer would not only hurt him but also her. He had lived with that dark cloud over him, and he could continue living the lie. Then why did he feel like this was his only chance to tell her the truth?

"Why, House."

"Because I love you that's why." He practically screamed. His confession caught them both off guard.  
She stared at him wide eyed, her mouth hanging open.

"What?" Her voice was barely above a whisper. He stared at her, and brought his hands to her face.

"I. Love. You." He said slowly, and deliberately, then he brought his lips to hers. She stood stock still, evidentially shocked, but soon she relaxed and kissed him back just as fiercely. Her hands found the nape of his neck, and drew him closer. He thrust his tongue between her lips, and found hers. She moaned, and returned his frantic kiss with just as much need. She clung against him as if he was the only thing keeping her upright. He held on to her as if his life depended on it. Their kiss was filled with ache, and passion neither of them could ignore.

When they finally separated they laid their foreheads against each other.

"I love you too." She said quietly. "God, I love you so much."

He closed his eyes, and exhaled in relief. His need for her felt like a heavy load that was finally lifted off his shoulders. He grasped her face, and kissed her once more.

"Don't leave." He whispered into her hair. "Don't leave me."

"I…I don't know." She stuttered, and looked at him tearfully.

"Please stay."

"This is all so confusing." She muttered. "I definitely didn't expect this." She laughed half-heartedly, then she frowned a little.

"Why now? Why tell me now, after all this time?"

"I don't know. I didn't plan this; I just know that losing you without telling you would be my biggest regret."

She closed her eyes and sighed, he held her in place as if he would lose her if he would let her go. She tried in vain to back away, but House held her firmly, and placed his head by her ear.

"Don't leave." His voice was soft, and persuading.

"I won't." She promised, and embraced him tightly against her.

"I won't leave." She said again, and kissed him passionately.

After all these years of pain, and regret, they were finally together.

Sometimes the thought of losing someone makes you realize what they mean to you, and makes you do things you wouldn't have done. House would never have thought that he would ever march up to her, and tell her his true feelings, but at that moment he bared his soul to her, and so did she. Even though it was hard for them to admit, they both knew that they couldn't be without each other.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hello lovelies. Huge thanks for all the reviews since last time.

Since it's thanksgiving next Thursday, which also happens to be my birthday, I decided to write a small thanksgiving story, the others are not thanksgiving related at all. Stories two and three are kind of related despite their differences, if that makes any sense at all.

This chapter will probably be the last one for the year of 2012. I might post a chapter before December 1st, but there is a chance I won't be able to do so. The reason is that I am a full time University student, and I have exams until December 18th, so I have very little time to write.

However, I have something fun to share with you. I decided to write a special Christmas special of Tiny Snippets, which will be called **_Tiny Snippets in Time-Christmas Edition_**. I will be posting a chapter every day from December 19th until Christmas. At first I was going to post a chapter here for Christmas like I did for Halloween, but then I started to get loads of ideas and thought it would be fun to post a separate story. I'm ridiculously excited for it since Christmas is my favorite time of the year. I hope you like the idea as much as I do, and peek in on December 19th.

Thank you for reading.

* * *

_**XXVII**_

_**Lessons Learned**_

House stood in front of the mirror, shirtless, and ran a hand through his scruffy beard.

He laid the items on the sink like surgery equipment's, all organized and planned for the daunting task ahead. He picked up the tin can and squirted some of the substance into his palm, then placed the white foamy texture of the cream on his skin.

"What do you think you're doing?" Cuddy asked from the doorway.

"What does it look like? I'm shaving." He continued to rub the shaving cream into his skin, and observed Cuddy in the reflection of the mirror. For some reason she didn't seem all too happy. He picked up the razor off the sink and placed it on his chin.

"You never shave." He looked at Cuddy's bewildered expression.

"You keep complaining that I'm disheveled, smelly, and that my beard scratches your oh so sensitive skin, so I decided to shave the beard." He said simply, and ran the razor through the spiky ends.

"And they say I never do anything for you." He turned to her and cooed.

Cuddy pouted and folded her arms over her chest. He kept observing her expression amusedly.

"I never said that I don't like the beard. In fact…I kind of like it." Her confession was apparently hard for her since she had just complained about his scratchy beard the day before.

He stopped what he was doing and turned to look at her.

"Why didn't you say that before?"

"Because I never thought you would actually do it."

"So you complain just for the heck of it?" He asked her demonstrating the absurdity of her words. She looked at the tiled floor sheepishly.

"No."

House shook his head in bewilderment, and finished his shave. He dried off the remains of the shaving cream and looked at his polished face.

"What do you think?" He faced Cuddy who looked at him oddly.

"Different." She finally settled.

"You hate it."

"No, it's just…I like you all…. rough." Much to his amusement, her cheeks flushed crimson.

House smirked and grabbed her hands, pulling her towards him. He kissed her on the cheek, and rubbed his cheek against hers, causing her to giggle.

"Will you stop complaining then?"

"Yes, yes, are you happy?" She knew just as well as he did that he was making a fair point. It did not go unnoticed by either of them that from now on she would never complain about his beard ever again.

* * *

_**XXVIII**_

_**Decisions Part One**_

"What do you want for dinner?"  
Cuddy slumped into the sofa beside House who didn't take his eyes off the TV.

"Don't care."

"I don't feel like cooking. Takeout?"

"Sure."

Cuddy glanced sideways at him, and put her feet over his.

"Chinese?" She suggested. She could see House's face wrinkle.

"Not in the mood. How about chicken?"

"Ugh, I'm sick of it."

"We haven't had chicken for a month." He complained.

"I just don't feel like it. Mexican?"

"You know I don't like Mexican." He flipped channels.

"Fine, why don't you suggest something?"

"Burger?" Cuddy made a face.

"Really? Burger? It's all sweaty, and disgusting."

"Then what do you want?" He glanced at her irritatingly.

"I don't know. I think I'm up for something light. Salad or something."

House looked at her in horror.

"Salad? Salad? That's not food."

"House, even though you seem to be incapable of ingesting a healthy meal, can you at least do it once?"

"No." He said stubbornly.

Cuddy sighed, and propped herself in a sitting position.

"So, you just want burgers, pizza, or something that will guarantee cardiac arrest?"

"Pretty much sums it up."

"But it's so gross."

"Fine. What about Indian?" He settled.

Cuddy didn't answer but her expression said it all. House slammed his hand in the cushion.

"Then what do you want? You don't want chicken, pizza, burger, or anything that has over 500 calories. What will it be next?"

"I wanted Chinese, and you complained." She reminded him.

"Fine, then Chinese it is." He cried out angrily, and picked up the phone.

"What do you want?"

Cuddy bit her lip and thought it over.

"I don't know, I'm kind of up for noodles."

House started to dial but Cuddy stopped him.

"Wait, wait. I changed my mind. I want the cashew chicken."

House glanced at her incredulously, raising his hands up in exasperation.

"What?"

"You just told me you were sick of chicken, and now you want one?"

"It's not the same."

"Yes it is."

"No it isn't. You want the deep fried, sweaty one, which is totally different from the cashew one. You should get your facts straight mister."

House rolled his eyes, and dialed. After he had ordered he threw his phone on the table. They sat in complete silence, neither of them having anything to say.

"Why can't we agree on anything?" Cuddy suddenly piped up. The tone of her voice was a mixture of sadness and exhaustion.

"I don't know."

* * *

_**XXIX**_

_**Decisions Part Two**_

"How long have we been together?"

House looked up from the book he was reading. Cuddy stood in front of him, rubbing a hand lotion on her skin. House frowned, and took off his reading glasses.

"Five years, eight months, three weeks, and five days."

Cuddy smiled, walked over to him and pecked him on the cheek.

"Are you ok?" He asked her suspiciously.

Cuddy bit her lip, and sat down on the carpet by the chair he was sitting on.

"Please don't freak out, ok?"

"You can't say that and not expect me to freak out."

She smiled at him. It struck him how she looked at him, a bit nervous yet excited at the same time. Then it dawned on him. He sat up straight in the chair, and tore his glasses off.

"Are you pregnant?"

"No." She said reassuringly.

"Then what is it?" He was starting to get worried.

She inhaled, and grabbed his hand in hers, stroking her thumb over his skin. She looked into his eyes.

"I love you."

"Yes."

"And you love me."

"There's no question about that."

She looked down, and seemed to be mulling something over, then subtly he saw her shake her head. Curiously he watched her stand up and turn away from him. Something inside him clicked.

"Cuddy." He called after her.

She stopped in her tracks and looked at him a bit sheepishly.

"What?"

He stood up and walked over to her, taking both of her hands in his.

"Tell me."

"It was nothing." She told him fleetingly.

"You're lying."

She shook her head feebly, her refusal half hearted. He squeezed her hands reassuringly, and whispered in her ear.

"Marry me."

He could almost hear her breath catch in her throat, and felt her pulse quicken.

"Isn't that what you were going to ask?"

He moved his head from the base of her neck and looked her in the eyes. Tears pooled in the grey orbs, and he could swear that he felt a lump in his throat. He swallowed it, and looked at her expectantly.

"Well?"

"Are you sure?"

Out of any reaction from her part, he had not expected that.

"Are you asking me whether I'm sure? I should rather be asking you that question, not the other way around."

She laughed through her tears, and dried them off with the back of her hand.

"You hate marriage."

"_Hate_ is a strong word. I have to admit that I never cared about it. Marriage doesn't change anything, but after we started dating I kind of changed my mind. Plus I want everyone to know that your ass is mine." He squeezed her butt for emphasis. She yelped.

"You're sure?"

"Yes Cuddy, I'm sure."

She propped up on her toes and brought her lips to his, sealing their agreement in a kiss. Once they released each other Cuddy whispered in disbelief.

"Did we just agree on something?"

"Yes we did."

"Without fighting."

"I guess we can only agree on important things."

"That's fine by me."

* * *

_**XXX**_

_**Something to be Thankful For**_

"Sorry Cuddy, I can't come to Thanksgiving dinner."

"Why not?" Cuddy's exasperated tone burst through the phone.

"Patient."

"Ok." Came the disappointed answer.

"Bye."

"Bye."

House grimaced after he turned off the phone. He was kind of relieved that he had to skip the dreadful Thanksgiving dinner with Cuddy's family for a dying patient. He did feel bad, but Cuddy's family wasn't exactly the most preferable company. They were truly a living nightmare, and he was relieved to skip that charade this year.

The door to his office opened, his team strolled in one by one, and closed the door behind them.

"The patient's stable."

"Good."

"You can go home to Cuddy. You probably have some Thanksgiving gathering to attend to." Masters piped up. House glared at her and shook his head.

"Nope."

"No? But…"

"Was there something else?" He interrupted curtly.

"No." Masters squeaked.

"Then you can go home. I'll page you if there's a change."

They left the office reluctantly, leaving him alone.

House spent the next hour doing practically nothing. He glanced at his clock, and sighed heavily. He could easily go home to Cuddy, and get that awkward dinner over with, or he could spend Thanksgiving alone, like he was used to.

He finally decided to do something he rarely did. He went to visit a patient.

The hallways were empty as he strode to the patient's room. He opened the door and slid through them. The patient lay sound asleep amongst beeping monitors.

He picked up his file and looked through it. Patient's name was John Travis, twenty-seven years old, heroin addict. He had suffered from seizures, obviously a cause of overdose, but his family wouldn't hear any of it. His father, Roger Travis, was a cardiologist at PPTH, and had insisted that he get the best medical help. Of course he had turned to House.

The sad truth was that he had a multiple organ failure, and would die within the next 24 hours. There was no medical mystery, no puzzle to solve. He was a dead man.

House put the file back to its place, and turned around to leave.

"Wait." A raspy voice said behind him. He turned around and saw John attempt to rise in a sitting position.

"You're Dr. House, aren't you?"

"Yes." He nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Don't go. Please."

House hesitated; he wasn't used to sit with patients, holding their hands while they poured their hearts out. But there was something desperate in his voice, something he could easily recognize.

Reluctantly he dragged one of the guest chairs to his bedside and sat down. John looked at him through half closed eyes, his narrow face was ashen, his body shaking.

"Don't you have a family to go to doc?"

House looked down, and replied curtly.

"No."

"That's too bad." He seemed genuine, understanding loneliness all too well.

"I know how you feel. My family is gathering at my grandparents, celebrating Thanksgiving. While I'm stuck with a cold hospital food."

He laughed mirthlessly, the bitter reality too painful to deal with.

"You know, they told me they would be here by six, that they would be here with me for Thanksgiving, but they obviously aren't here yet." He was fighting back tears.

"I probably deserve it. I haven't exactly been the son of the year. You know, sometimes I wonder whether they care at all. Maybe they just want me dead."

House didn't know what to say to that, so he merely settled on.

"Life sucks."

"Yeah it does." He sniffled lamely.

"Do you know how it feels?" He looked at him directly. "Do you know how it feels to be completely alone?"

"Yes." He said lowly.

"You have a girlfriend? Wife? Anyone?"

"I do."

"You're lucky." He said distantly. "My girlfriend dumped me after I stole her money for drugs. I don't blame her."

He lowered his head on his pillow and looked at the ceiling.

"Will you promise me something?"

House didn't say anything; his silence confirmed that he was listening.

"Promise me that you'll value what you have. I haven't, and now it's too late."

House had heard such speeches countless of times, but for the first time they rang true. John wasn't too different from him. He could be the one in the room, the one that had lost everything to drugs. How many times had he overdosed, and lived on the brink, not giving a damn whether he lived or died. He was alone, no one really cared at all, but he wasn't alone.

"Take good care of your life Dr. House. You only have one chance."

He heard distinctive footsteps coming from the hall. He stood up and spotted the group of people approaching. He started to walk away, but hesitated slightly. He turned to the dying man, and murmured.

"I'm sorry." He murmured.

"We're always sorry in the end. That's how life is."

House slid through the doors and headed down the hall. Instead of going back to his office he stopped by the elevators and pressed the down button.

Ten minutes later House sat in the car and watched the gathering through the living room window of Cuddy's house. Cuddy's family sat by the long table, which was filled with all kinds of delicacies.

He spotted Cuddy at the end of the table, she was laughing at something someone said. Her head jerked back, her eyes creased as she laughed openly. He could almost hear the sound in his mind. Surely he didn't belong there. After spending years celebrating Thanksgiving alone, he didn't know how to react. He didn't know how to be in a relationship, how to be a doting boyfriend who cared about such things. But he wasn't alone, he had someone, he didn't have to be alone anymore. He really wanted to make things work, and he definitely didn't want to lose what he had with Cuddy.

House opened the door to his car, and limped to Cuddy's house. The cold November air bit his cheeks, and he hurried to the front door. He hesitated slightly before he knocked on the door. He heard the noise lessen a bit and soft footsteps approach the door.

The door opened and Cuddy looked at him evidentially surprised to see him.

"House." She breathed, obviously surprised by his presence.

"Hi."

He could see the confusion in her eyes, the anger barely palpable, but obvious in the way her mouth twitched slightly, and her forehead creased. Then, much to his surprise, she opened the door wider and smiled slightly.

"I'm glad you came."

He stepped into the foyer, and closed the door behind him.

"Sorry I'm late." He kissed her chastely on the lips.

"It's ok." She muttered softly. He scratched his head awkwardly trying to find something to say, maybe an apology for being such a jerk, but Cuddy beat him to it.

"Thank you for coming. It really means a lot to me. I know how much you hate these things."

"No problem." He murmured.

A mutual understanding passed between them, and together they walked into the living room. He grasped her hand and woved to be thankful for having her for the rest of his life. Despite all their differences, and their disagreements, she made him a better person, and that was worth being thankful for.


End file.
